Graduation Party
by hartless726
Summary: Machi gets invited to a giant graduation party for Kakeru and Yuki at Disneyland. But this party could threaten the Souma secret, as well as the relationship between Machi and Yuki, especially when she starts to get really close to Momiji.
1. The Invitation

Once again, it's the author here to introduce her story once again.

Of course this is yet another MachixYuki story because I felt like it, and I love them!!

This time I was at Disneyland and got inspiration from all the stupid things me and my family and friends do, so when you see crazy people, it's probably me.

This time its Kakeru here to introduce himself and give the disclaimer.

Kakeru: Evenin'!

Me: Yes of course, although people reading this might be reading it in the afternoon.

Kakeru: Well anyways, this stupid person is sorry that it's going to take place in the Disneyland in Anaheim, California instead of Tokyo, Japan.

Me: Well I've never been to Japan, so yeah.

Kakeru: NO EXCUSES! *karate chop*

Me: Dammit! I also don't own Fruits Basket; it really is of course, Takaya Natsuki-sensei.

Kakeru: LET'S GO PEOPLE!!

Me: You better get back to school, the story's starting!

* * *

~Machi's PoV~

Graduation is almost here. The president is going to be graduating soon, as well as Kakeru. I'm actually excited for Kakeru leaving, but not so much about the president. Having him around was… nice I guess you can say.

"Kuragi-san!!" I heard my name being called. It's a bad habit to zone out in class.

I looked up, it was a blonde, curly haired boy with a tall white haired one.

"May I help you?" I stared.

"You're friends with Yuki, right?" the blonde asked.

"I'm in student council with him." I confirmed. I don't know if it was really 'friendship' that we had together.

"Would you like to come?"

He confirms that all blondes are at least half brain dead. "What?"

"Momiji, you didn't tell her anything." The tall one said.

"Right! We're having a graduation party for all our friends." Blondie smiled. Is he happy that the president and his friends are leaving? "Would you like to come?"

I just stared. "Who ARE you?"

"um… I'm Momiji Souma." He said matter-of-factly, like I knew the whole time and was just being dumb. But anyways, 'Souma', like the president?

"We're Yuki's cousins." Said the ever helpful white haired one. "I'm Hatsuharu."

"So are you coming or not?"

There's going to be a lot of people. I could tell.

"I don't know." I said.

"Well, I'm pretty sure that Yuki would WANT you to come." Blondie said to me.

The President would not care if I went, it would make no difference. If there's going to be a lot of people, why would I even matter. I'm just one person. And he's got all these people around him. Why is he still so lonely then? He's been getting better I guess. But that's because of Kakeru. I'm avoiding the question.

"Just think about it, okay?" Blondie winked at me, and walked away with Hatsuharu.

The internal struggle lasted all the way until the Student Council meeting after school.

"We should have a graduation party! Kimi would have sooo much fun!"

"Go have your own party!" Sakuragi yelled at her. "We don't have the funds to spend on that, right Kuragi?"

"Right." I said absently. Even the stupid one wants a graduation party. Is graduating and leaving behind friends something you celebrate? Are they happy to be leaving us?

"We're already having a party anyways, Kimi." Kakeru said. "Might as well come with us, there's like 20 people going."

"Ooh! Where is it?"

"Disneyland."

"I haven't been there in years!!"

"I know, right?"

And Kakeru has his own party to go to.

"Hey, Kakeru. Don't go inviting a bunch of people." The president said.

Kakeru's going to the president's party? Blondie's inviting me to DISNEYLAND?

"But Yun-Yun! You know it'll be fun with more people!"

"Still…" The president glanced at me. "Did you want to come Machi? Momiji told me that he told you in class."

Do I want to go? Kakeru said there'd be like 20 people going, what difference would I make. There's no point in me going. But Blondie said that the president wants me to go.

"Machi?" He was still watching me.

Make up an excuse then. "I don't think I can afford it."

"My family's paying for it."

"It would be rude for me to expect them to pay."

"It would be rude to decline, Machi." Kakeru said to me.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" I punched him the stomache.

"Machi! You're so rough!" the stupid one said.

"Well, Machi?"

"…I guess I could go…" I said quietly.

The president smiled. "Okay, just meet us there at 10 in the morning on Sunday."

And that was how I ended up in Disneyland for a graduation party for at least 20 people.

* * *

I'll try and put up the next chapter when I have time.

Please read and review. And… I'll get a kitty version of Kyo to do a back flip for everybody!


	2. The Introductions

Hi!! Its time once again for me to update this here story.

And this time its none other than the great and powerful Kureno-san to do the disclaimer.

Kureno: *smile*Thank you for having me.

Me: Of course!! Would you please do the disclaimer?

Kureno: Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Takaya-sensei

Me: The AMAZINGLY AWSOME Natsuki Tayaka-sensei.

Kureno: Yeah, her.

Akito: WHAT'RE YOU DOING WITH MY KURENO?!

Me: Oh, crap. Akito found us. Also, Disney belongs to Disney?

Akito: Kureno, why're you with a woman?

Kureno: And on to the story!

* * *

Machi's PoV

Its Sunday morning and I wake up to my phone ringing. Why the HELL does someone have to call me at 8:30 in the morning on my only day off? And that Disneyland thing isn't until 11!

I walk over to answer it, and before I can even say "Hello" I'm greeted by::

"MACHI!! Wake up and get ready!!"

Damn you, Kakeru, waking me up.

"Do you realize what time it is?" I say quietly with as much subtle anger as possible.

"It's already 8:30!"

"I'm not you, I don't take an hour and a half to get ready."

"But you should clean your room!"

I sigh. "Why?"

"Because you never know if Yuki'll wanna come over after the party."

I turn off my phone and throw it at my wall, and it bounces onto my bed. He calls me to tell me something stupid like THAT?!

But I start straightening everything out anyways.

By the time I'm on the train to Disneyland, its only 9:30. Wow, I have time to kill.

All of a sudden I heard someone calling my name. [Sorry, it ain't Yuki!]

"Kuragi-san!" I turn to see who would be screaming my name on a train.

And it's Blondie.

"Hello?" I say, as he walks over to me.

"I didn't expect you to be one of the people to get there early!" He smiles at me.

"I'm not." I tell him. He tilts his head at me, how childish. "Kakeru woke me up early, and I couldn't get back to sleep."

He starts laughing. "Oh well. At least I won't be all that alone when I'm waiting for everyone."

"Your name is… Momiji, right?"

"Are we on a first name basis?!" He asks excitedly. Also like a child.

"There's like 5 Souma's coming. I might as well use first names."

"Machi-san?" He asks me. "Do you call Yuki by his first name?"

"He's the president, and I call him as such."

"You should call him by his first name. I hear he gets excited when girls call him by it."

"Can we not talk about the president?"

"What would you like to talk about?"

"I don't have anything interesting to say."

He smiles. That must be his favorite thing to do. "We can find something to talk about."

And shockingly, we actually did talk the whole train ride to Disneyland.

We were still there about an hour early. But Kakeru and his girlfriend, Komaki, were already there.

"Machi!!" Kakeru runs over to me and puts his arm around my shoulder. "You came early too!! Who's this?"

"I'm Momiji Souma!" Blondie says.

"Another good looking cousin, I see." He starts to whisper in my ear. "Don't tell me you're two-timing Yun-Yun?"

Before I could totally explode and kick his ass, a few more people show up. That white headed one, with a girl with short black hair who looked kind've annoyed. Last was a girl that acted kinda like the annoying girl in student council. All were really good looking…

"More Soumas!!" Kakeru guessed.

"How'd you know?" Momiji smiled.

"They're all freakishly good looking." He says simply.

It's getting pretty crowded, and within half an hour, Sakuragi-san, the annoying girl, a Yankee, a goth boy and a goth girl, and two little kids are already here.

"All right!" Blondie announces. "We're only missing 3 people! Everybody guess who're the slackers!"

I look around. The president's not here yet. The orange-headed one… and Touru Honda.

"I know!!" The Souma who was like the annoying one. "Kyo-kun, Yun-chan, and Touru!"

"Ding!" Kakeru says, imitating a game show buzzer. "That's completely correct! Let's get introductions done with while we're waiting. I'm Kakeru Manabe. Call me Manabe, or Kakeru, or even "Hey you" works! I prefer Shou my-"

"My name's Kagura Souma!" The annoying Souma says.

And so introductions go around. The mad looking one's "Rin". The little midgets are "Hiro" and "Kisa". And Mr. White Hair's name is "Hatsuharu", I should remember that, he's in my class. The Yankee's "Uotani" and both the Goths are "Hanajima" Then it gets to me.

"Um… Machi Kuragi." I say simply. Everyone else's were so bright and exciting, save for Hatsuharu. I'm not like that. A few seconds go by…. Then a minute….

Great, nobody wants to say anything now. And I waited too long to add onto my introduction. I managed to cause an awkward silence between 20 people.

Just then the president and company come.

He laughs. "Why's it so quiet?"

You have no idea.

"No particular reason. But you are LAST Yun-Yun! You must pay for everything Kimi eats!" The annoying one shouts, pointing.

Touru must be the girl. She's smiling brightly even though an argument pretty much started. I can't really see why she's so special? She seems to be pretty normal to me.

"Kyo" must be the orange head. What a funny color. I wonder if its natural?

"Now we're all here." Kakeru announces. "Let's go in!"

Everybody pretty much cheers and runs toward the entrance gate. I'm left last.

"Come on!" Blondie waves. "Machi-san!"

I sigh and walk after them.

And so begins our Disneyland Adventure with 17 begun.

* * *

Next chapter they're in! So there you go. I had to get intros out of the way, and hopefully everybody knows who's there?

Don't worry. I'm not pairing Machi with Momiji. It's just that Momiji doesn't really get too much time with anybody else, I thought he needed to make a new friend. They're pretty much polar opposites….

Please review??


	3. Indiana Jones

Hello!! It's hartless here again with another update!! I know its rather boring, but still. I have to do the disclaimers or else I could possibly get sued…

Like that'll ever happen, but here we go…

This time it's actually a cameo from some other anime here to help me out. Please say hello to Yuki Nagato-san from The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya.

Yuki: Hello.

Me: Welcome, Nagato-san! It's such an honor!

Yuki: Yes.

Me: Could you please do the disclaimer for me?  
Yuki: No.

Me: Somehow I knew this was gonna happen…..

Yuki: You should have.

Me: Well anyways, Fruits Basket belongs to Natsuki Tayaka-sensei!

Yuki: Of course….as well as Disneyland not belonging to her as well.

Me: Well…. Onto the story!

____________________---------------------

Getting through the line…with all those people. It felt like it took hours. When in actuality, it was only about 10 minutes. It must be that I'm actually excited for the whole ordeal. Hm…. How strange….well whatever. We're all inside now. And Blondie's standing on top of a planter, like he's the leader.

"Okay everyone!" He's yelling. "We have to decide where to first!!"

"I wanna go on a rollercoaster"

"It's too early for that!"

"How about a simple ride like Pirates?"

"That ride's way too boring!"

"Maybe like we should eat…"

"Stop thinking with your stomach!"

[hartless here, yes. This is an actual argument we had before….]

"How about we all vote?" I say, obviously. If we're gonna argue about it, that's just stupid.

"All right!" Kakeru's on the planter now. "Who votes rollercoaster?!"

Komaki, the president, the angry sou- uh… Rin, Hatsuharu, and blondie vote. I guess I'll vote for that too.

"Who's hungry?" the goth girl… Hanajima asks. Only the goth boy raises his hand.

"And something simple?" Touru asks. Kisa raises her hand, followed by Hiro.

"Dammit people, you all need to vote!" Kakeru's scolding us.

"Kimi wants to go on Indiana Jones!" guess who said that.

"Yeah! That sounds fun!" Kagura says.

Everybody starts to mumble in agreement.

"There's our first adventure!" Blondie says. "To Indiana Jones!"

So begins the trek. As we walk, people stare at us. Of course, 17 underage kids, some with strange colored hair, will attract attention.

Once we're there, there's a small line forming. And now I'm being forced to run by Blondie who grabbed my hand and took off full speed.

"We made it!" Everyone cheers.

If they cheer every time, we're going to come off as somewhat special…

The line looks like only a 5 minute wait in front of us. Everyone's talking so excitedly. Apparently this is a favorite. I don't think I've ever ridden it.

Come to think of it, this is the first time I remember going to Disneyland. I've always been so preoccupied with studying that I never went. Because of my mother… she's the one who made me study. She's the whole reason I'm like this…I'm horribly imperfect…

"Machi? Are you still with us?" I can hear someone's voice.

"What?"

"We're next, Machi." The president's trying to get a good look at my face. "Do you not like this ride?"

"I… uh…" I don't know what this ride does. But I'm not going to say that out loud.

"Don't worry!" Blondie pops in between us. "If Machi-san's scared, she can hold my hand!"

We end up in front of some car thing, and there's so many of us, that we fill up two of them…

I end up seated in the second row, at the far left. Blondie's to my right, and the president's in front of me. I can hear the little kids arguing with the man if they're tall enough or not.

"Are you sure your okay with this ride, Machi?" the president asks me.

"Yeah, I'm sure." What else can I say?

Our car takes off, and I can hear the two annoying ones screaming happily. Sakuragi's telling them to shut up.

"Kyo-kun!" Kagura yells. "I'm so scared! Hold me!"

Is this ride a scary one?!

"Shut up! Get off me!"

"Do you want me to hold you, Rin?" Hatsuharu looks at the angry one.

"You shut up too!"

Oh, no. This ride is scary.

We go through a door and end up in a super bright room. It's filled with gold. Was I really scared for nothing?

Then a giant scary voice fills the room and says how we're doomed and has this super evil laugh. That's when we meet Indiana Jones and then the ride gets super bumpy and super fast. It's really weird! We end up being blasted with bugs and attacked by mummies and giant snakes, and even though it's scary… I'm having fun.

Except when we get to the boulder. I've seen the movies; it has to end good, right?

It looks like we're about to get crushed and I lurch forward and grab the person in front of me. Although everything is fine, of course and life moves on again… typical.

I let go of the president immediately. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right." He smiles. "Were you scared?"

"Um…" we're forced out of the car and we have to wait for the other group to get back.

"Machi-san was screaming the whole time!" Blondie comes in again to interrupt my time with the president.

"Yup." Kakeru says, as his group comes back and we start to leave. "Machi fails at anything scary."

"Be quiet, Kakeru!"

"Is that Machi's weakness?" Kimi slows down to walk with us. "Machi can't stand scary things?"

I can see an evil look in all of their eyes. Is this revenge for the awkward silence this morning?

We're the last out, and everyone else is waiting for us outside.

"So where next?" Kyo asks.

"I say something mellow." The yankee, that everyone calls Uo-chan. "We can only have so much excitement at one time."

"I want something fun again!" Kakeru says. "Something that'll get our hearts racing!"

"I want to eat."

Here we go again. Mediator mode… activate.

"Let's split up for a while." I say. "We'll meet somewhere in like half an hour."

"Okay!" Blondie's always the first to react.

Since I really don't want to recap the entire separation process, the groups are as follows::

Exciting Group: Kakeru, the president, Komaki, me, Blondie, Hatsuharu, and Rin

Mellow Group: Uotani, Kyo, Touru, Hiro, and Kisa

Eating Group: the Hanajima pair, the annoying pair, and Sakuragi

All groups are to meet up at Mickey Mouse Statue at 12: 45 for lunch together… which doesn't really make sense for the people who are eating, but there goes that.

Everyone goes their separate ways and everyone in my group but me walks towards a giant rock formation. I shouldn't choose where to go just because the president and Kakeru are in that group….

I walk slowly after them, but all these people come out of nowhere and I lose sight of them.

Oh, dangit. I think I just got lost at Disneyland.

What am I…5?!

______________________---------------

DWAH!! Sorry this took so long to write…

. skool and youtube are not your friends sometimes!!

When you get separated from your friends…it sucks! They don't even notice and don't care about their phone… [personal experience]

That part on Indiana Jones, where she grabs Yuki from the back… I accidentally did that my first time [which was when I was like 14], but it was a stranger instead…. That was embarrassing… please review??


	4. The Date?

Oh wow…. Thank you for such nice reviews!! Haha, this is the first time I think people have actually complimented me! ^.^

Sorry I'm just thanking you now! But seriously, it means a lot!!

hahaha, another update so quickly... and its SUPER LONG... oh well.

Um.. .this time I'll ask….Rena from Higurashi No Naku Koro Ni!

Me: Good Morning, Rena-san!

Rena: Hajimashou ka na? ka na? [Should we start? Should we? That's how she speaks in the anime, so I'm trying to keep her in character.]

Me: Yes of course!

Rena: haato-san wa Fruits Basket to Higrashi ga arimasen. [hart-san doesn't have Fruits Basket or Higurashi… or rather, I don't own it.]

Me: Although I own Disney stuff… so Disney belongs to me!

Rena: *enter super scary mode* USO DA! [That's a lie!]

Me: Uh… yeah… I'm kidding….

Rena: Gomen-nasai… [I'm sorry]

[Higurashi's a pretty good anime. If you can stand alittle violence. Sorry, I wanted to bring in some random characters for the disclaimer…]

* * *

I am not lost.

I can find everyone, I just have to walk in the general direction that they did.

And so I walk towards the giant rock formation in the distance.

Any normal person would know their way around Disneyland.

Any normal person wouldn't be lost right now.

Any normal person wouldn't be forgotten by her own friends….

I guess I'm just not normal…I give up. I'll go wait at the Mickey Mouse statue. Sure it's only about 11:50 and I'll be there for an hour, but that's fine-

Wait…if I can't find my way to a giant pile of rocks, how am I supposed to find a statue of Mickey Mouse?

Okay, I admit it. I am lost.

I try calling everyone, but it must be "screen Machi's calls day" or something. Then again, I only have Kakeru's and the president's number.

I sit on a nearby bench and sigh. I'm lost until somebody notices I'm gone. I'm practically invisible so that could take forever.

Although, the view is nice. It's like a lake! There's an island in the middle, and a pirate ship floating. I move to a bench closer to the water. If I'm stuck for an hour, I might as well be somewhere nice. Although… the scene is starting to be too perfect for me…

There's absolutely no trash on that lake. The pirate ship is perfectly clean.

Now that I look around, the whole park is way too clean. What do I do? I couldn't possibly destroy a perfection this big, can I? I bury my face in my hands. If I don't see it, maybe that'll help?

"Machi? Are you crying?"

I jump at the sound of someone talking in my ear. I look up to see the president looking at me carefully.

"President!" I yell. "Please don't do that!"

He's standing there alone. "You weren't crying. Then what's wrong?"

"The park is…" I trail off. Good, someone littered. Although I refuse to look back at the lake.

"Is the park too clean for you, Machi?"

"Uh… yeah…"

He smiles. "Well, people are starting to eat now. There's going to be trash everywhere soon."

[Yes, they're talking about how good littering is. But that's only in their case! Don't litter!]

"Where's everyone else?" Since nobody else is here, you have to wonder where the rest of our group went.

"They went on ahead. Me and Momiji were wondering where you were, so I came back to look for you."

"I see. I'm sorry to have caused you trouble."

"No worries." He looks around. "It's just the two of us now until 12:45. Everyone ditched us…"

"Okay."

"Where would you like to go?"

"I don't really know…" it's so embarrassing!

"You don't have any favorite rides?" The president is giving me that look again, when he's curious.

I mumble the next part.

"I didn't catch that?"

Dammit! Who the heck my age would say something like that? "Just don't laugh."

"All right, I promise."

"I've never been here." I say quietly. "I wouldn't know."

He starts to laugh quietly.

"I knew you would laugh!" I yell at him.

"Hey! You don't need to be embarrassed!" He yells back.

"Shut up! Who said I'm embarrassed?!"

"Your face is totally red!"

"I give up! I'm going home!" I start to walk away and he grabs my arm.

"It's okay, Machi." He's smiling at me. "If you've never been here, then I'll happily be your guide for an hour."

My face turns even redder, and I avoid looking at his face. "All right. I guess."

I hear him laugh again, but I decide not to yell at him. He starts walking, still holding my arm. I can't tell where we're going. This is kinda weird... walking alone with him. It's like a date!

As far I as I can see… we're going towards the rock formation.

"Yeah, I'm taking you to Big Thunder." The president says.

"Big Thunder?" I repeat.

"Yeah, a roller coaster. That's where we were going before you got lost. Then Kakeru changed his mind and wanted to go somewhere else."

"Right…"

There's a line there already, and once again I find myself running because the president still hasn't let go of my arm. With him holding me, I feel like we're a couple! My face turns alittle pink at the thought.

"It's like a 10 minute wait." He thinks. "We'll probably have time for one or two more rides after this before we have to meet up again."

I nod.

Commence yet another awkward silence.

"It's pretty slow today." He comments. "That's good. We can get on a lot of things."

What else can I do? I nod again.

"Are you okay, Machi?"

I can hear screams. Is this roller coaster fast? I really shouldn't pick things just because the president and Kakeru do! Because he was right, I'm completely afraid of scary things.

"The ride's not that bad." The president's trying to comfort me.

"I understand." I say, realizing I have to talk sometimes. "I've never ridden a rollercoaster."

"Indiana Jones is worse than this, I assure you."

"Nothing is worse than that ride…"

"If you were so scared of roller coasters, why'd you go with our group?" he asks suddenly.

I don't answer. What do I say? 'Because you were in this group.'? Nope. I have the right to remain silent, and I will use that right.

"Is it because-?"

"How many?" the guy at the front of the line asks us.

"Uh… 2." The president answers, but glances at me. I wonder what he thinks my reason is. He'll probably guess Kakeru.

We get loaded into the front of the rollercoaster and we have to wait for everyone else to load up. Then we take off slowly up what seems like the longest ride up I have ever been on.

"Machi?"

"What?"

"You're going pale." He laughs.

"Oh, sorry." Halfway up. I grip the small metal bar in front of me.

"You don't have to be scared. It's just a rollercoaster. And it isn't really that bad…"

"Okay." I don't wanna talk. Even if it isn't that bad, this is my first rollercoaster ride. I don't know what to expect.

He laughs again and I feel his hand on mine. "I didn't think you'd actually be scared, Machi."

"Shut up!" I yell. But then, we've reached the top. And the ride really starts.

We leave the ride to the president laughing his head off. Bastard.

"I didn't think you'd actually scream that loud, Machi!!" he can barely breathe out.

"Shut up!" my face is red as the people stare at us. "Kakeru told you that I fail at scary stuff!"

"No wonder why Momiji was laughing so much when we got out of Indiana Jones!" he still can't breathe.

A large group of people are looking at us and my face somehow turns even redder. "Go away!" I yell at all of them. "He's just an idiot!"

He finally starts to stop laughing. "Ah, Machi. That hurts!"

"Just stop laughing! It's already 12:15. Do we have time to ride anything else?"

"I guess we do." He grabs my arm again and starts walking off towards the giant castle. Why does he have to grab my arm? He can just say 'Walk this way' or whatever!

"How about something simple?" he's talking to himself. "Something in Fantasy Land or something…"

"Just pick one already." We stop right at a gate leading from the Wild West to what looks like a child's story book.

"You don't like rollercoasters or scary rides." He says.

"I'm scared of them, but I don't really mind them now that I've ridden them I guess."

"Then why did you choose our group?" Back to this question again? I knew that the ride attendant couldn't save me.

"Because…"

"Is it really that hard of a question, Machi?" he looks at me curiously.

"I wanted to try something new." I say. I won't give him the real answer.

"I see…" the president says. He sighs. "All right, let's go find something to-"

He looks like he's just had an epiphany. "I know where to go." He starts pulling me back all the way to the other side of the lake, in front of a scary house.

"The Haunted Mansion…" I read. "Why here?!"

"So that if anyone wants to go later, you can say you've already ridden it."

"And that helps me….how?"

"So I'll be the only to hear you scream." I can't tell if he's being nice or being a jerk.

"I guess…"

"Not only that, its relatively short. We'll be in and out in no time."

"All right. Let's go." You have to admit, his arguments make sense. We walk and stand in line, apparently we have to go INSIDE…so there we go….

We end up going inside this big room with a bunch of pictures of people. Then the room starts to stretch. And some guy's talking.

"President?? Why is the room moving?" I look at him. Him and everyone around us start to laugh. Is it really that funny?

"Of course…" the voice above us says. "There's always MY WAY." The room goes dark and the rest of the room 'screams'… I think I'm the only one to really scream…

We end up being pushed out into another hallway. "How is it dark outside? In the middle of a storm? Where did that room take us?!"

"Hell." He looks at me and smiles.

"That makes sense." The pictures freak me out… like some cat lady and a Medusa.

Then we finally make it to a 'doom buggy' and the ride starts. Okay, I overacted. It isn't that bad. It isn't anything like jump-out-at-you scary.

Out of nowhere, the lights go out when we're in the attic, as we get close to the scary bride lady. I jump and grab onto the president…then suddenly he isn't there. That doesn't make sense! I just hugged him!

"President?!" I say slowly. "Are you there?" I start to wave my arms to try and feel him, but I can't see or feel anything. I touch the seat he was just sitting in and feel some fabric… clothes maybe? What just happened?

Where did he go? I'm stuck in pitch dark alone.

The perfect…unstoppable dark… the only perfection that I can't possibly even attempt to stop.

I cover my face in my hands and scream.

* * *

Hahaha!! Ghetto fabulous ending!!

Right! Um… at the end of the last chapter…it wasn't really a hug. It was more like she grabbed Yuki's shoulders. I thought I would bring that up… since Yuki didn't transform last chapter, but he did this chapter…

What's gonna happen? I'm not really sure myself.

Please review!! ^.^


	5. Wishes

Welcome back!! hartless here with yet another update!!

Sorry about that super long last chapter, it just had to happen… um…

Again, thank you all for such the nice reviews!! So yeah! Thanks to Hina-san, Riding-san, Skoozy-san, Miraculous-san, Rika-san, Harmony-san, and yellow-san. Sorry for shortening your names, but it feels weird to put a wholeusername-san… so there's that. And thanks to all those who favorited. ^.^

So on to the disclaimer! This time I have with me Rakuto Igarashi-san from Arakure!! Yay!!  
Me: Thank you for coming, Igarashi-san… *drool*

Raku: Of course. Although I should be heading back to Sachie-sama.

Me: If you just do the disclaimer for me, then you can go on your way.

Raku: All right, Disney, Arakure, and Furuba do not belong to hartless.

Me: Although I really wish it did…

Raku: *smile* Maybe you'll accomplish your goal one day.

Me: Igarashi-san is so nice!! Okay! On with the story!

* * *

It's too dark. No light at all to stop it. What do I do?!

I thought the president knew about my problem? Both in the perfection and in scary situations? Did he abandon me? I guess I truly am a worthless burden.

"Machi?"

"Yu… You?!" I catch myself from saying his name. "President, where are you?"

"S-sorry, Machi. I went to go find someone to tell them the ride's broken."

"I see." That doesn't make sense… I had my arms around him; he would have dragged me if he got up. It's just like he disappeared.

"Um… I'm gonna sit down now, Machi. Move over a little bit, please."

"All right." I move toward the other side, and after a minute or so I feel his presence next to me, and then there's rustling.

[Yeah, he's putting his clothes on.]

"Do you have a phone?" he asks suddenly.

"Yeah…" I pull it out, and flip it open. I understand now. Light emits from the screen. The perfect dark is broken. I should've thought of that sooner.

"There you go." I see him smile from the faint light. But…

I blink. "President?"  
"Yeah?"

I point. "Your shirt's on backwards."

"Oh…" He starts to pull it off and I look away. "Um…"

"How did that happen?"

"Not too sure." I glance back and he's putting it back on again.

So those were clothes on his seat. Did he strip when it got dark? That's so weird!  
"President, please tell me what happened!"

"Machi…" the lights kinda turn on.

"Sorry everyone!" a voice says from the speakers. "Minor technical difficulties! The ride will continue." The doom buggy starts to move.

I decide not to bring up what happened again, and after a few more minutes and a few small scares we're out of the ride. We look at the time and we're pretty much 10 minutes late because the ride broke down. He walks ahead of me, and I take it like I'm supposed to follow him. Something gives me the feeling that he's mad. I really would like to know what just happened.

"Machi-san!" I hear as we get near the statue. "You two are late!" Blondie's yelling at us like we're the ones who ditched them.

"Don't yell, Momiji." Hatsuharu says calmly.

"Gawd! I'm fricken hungry!" Uo-san says. "We shoulda just went without them."

"Indeed." Says Hana-san in agreement.

"Sorry we're late." The president apologizes. "The ride we were on broke down, so-"

"See! I knew Yun-Yun had a reason for being late!" The annoying one says.

"Yeah! Yun-chan is a very precise person. They wouldn't be late otherwise." The annoying Souma says in return.

"Now that we're all here." Kakeru announces. "Onward to get food!" And he leads the march.

"Momiji, Haru, Kyo… I need to talk to you." The president says to said people.

"Should I go ahead, Yuki-kun?" Touru-san says.

"Actually, you might need to hear this too." He nods at the little kids and the annoying Souma to indicate that they are to stay too. The angry Souma looked like she'd stay either way. "Machi, go ahead with everyone else, I have to talk to my family."

I nod and run ahead.

"So they stayed behind?" Kakeru confirms with me.

I nod silently.

"Probably some family business." He smiles. "They'll be here soon."

"Where are we?"

"You don't know?!" Uo-san smiles widely. "The best place to eat at Disneyland!"

"The only place anyone ever eats at. Even if it's overly expensive." Sakuragi-san says.

The place says Pizza Planet. Like in Toy Story? They have an actual store like that? How odd.

"If you don't hurry a line will form." Hana-san and her brother are already in line. Didn't you guys eat already?!

We manage to get in and out before a giant line comes, and we get a bunch of tables and put them together before the Soumas come back.

"So what ride were you and Yun-Yun on, Machi?" the annoying one starts to bother me.

"Haunted Mansion."

"Really?! And it broke down! You must have been sacred!"

"It was dark." I confirm. "I guess you can say that."

"I would have been all over Yun-Yun! Did you hug him, Machi?"

I nod. "But I think he's mad at me."

"Why would Yun be mad?" Kakeru asks.

I shrug. "He just seemed mad on the way here."

"We'll ask him then!"

The Soumas finally meet up with us, and they seem to have beaten the lunch rush too, and come to sit down. Blondie comes and takes up the empty seat next to me.

"We're back!" he announces.

"Was something wrong?" Sakuragi asks.

"Nope." The president answers. "We just had to confirm some stuff about paying for the trip."

"I see." I say before Sakuragi can answer. "There was nothing else wrong?"

"Of course not. Would there be?"

"Are you mad at Machi, Yun-Yun?" Kakeru butts in.

"No…" the president says slowly. "What gives you that impression?" He gives one of those smiles that all the girls fall in love with and everyone shuts up about it.

"Stop bothering him, Kakeru!" the annoying one yells. "It was obviously a misunderstanding!"

"Yeah. Sorry, Yuki."

"Now that we're all here…"Blondie stands on his chair. "Itadakimasu!"

"Itadakimasu!" All 16 of us ring out in return and everyone starts eating.

[In case you don't know, Itadakimasu is something one usually says before eating.]

"You may be able to beat me in other things, ya damn rat… But I can totally eat this food faster than you!" I can hear Kyo-san say to the president. Why is he calling the president a rat?

"You'll get sick, Kyo-kun." Touru-san is trying to talk him out of it.

"I want in too." Hatsuharu-san says.

"Okay then, I accept your challenge you stupid cat." And the eating contest begins. I was only able to eat a slice myself… But the 3 Soumas are eating more than I ever thought was humanly possible!

All eyes are on the trio, and soon Kyo-san drops out and Hatsuharu-san just stops eating.

"And the winner is Yun-Yun!" Kakeru says. "Congratulations! How do you feel, Yuki?"

"Like I'll never eat pizza again." The president looks at Hatsuharu-san. "I know you can eat more than that!"

"My love for you made me stop, Yuki." He says with the straightest face mankind has ever seen.

"Um… right." The president looks away.

Its a little bit past 1 o clock by now. I'm starting to wonder what we're going to do next.

"Where are we going next?" I dare to ask.

"We're not too sure." The president answers. "Any ideas?"

"Space Mountain!"

"Splash Mountain!"

"Matterhorn!"

"What was that last one?" I whisper to Blondie.

"A mountain."

What's with Disneyland and mountains? Didn't me and the president ride Big Thunder Mountain?

"They're all rollercoasters." He smiles at me. I'm going to guess that the president told him that I've never been here. Since he's not laughing at me.

"So everyone wants to ride rollercoasters?" the president asks.

I hear a small squeak next to me, and it's the little Souma girl, Kisa-san.

"Is there anywhere you would like to go?" I ask her.

She squeaks again.

"We wanna watch the parade." says the little Souma boy, Hiro-san, rather roughly.

"Oh! The parade!" the president said. "It should be starting soon."

"I hear Mogeta's going to be in it." Uo-san says. "That's perfect for the little kids!"

Mogeta?!

"I don't wanna sit around and watch a parade!" complains Sakuragi-san.

Blondie's deathly serious, in a playful way. "We HAVE to go!"

I'm going to guess that Sakuragi-san took that as a threat, because he gives in.

So off again on another trek, this time down Main Street, and we take over the steps of the train station. People stare at us as we sit and wait for the parade to start. I find a spot away from the large group, against a wall to the left. I bring my knees to my chest and rest my chin on them.

"Can I sit here?" comes a squeaky voice to my right. I look up to see Kisa-san. I nod and she smiles, sitting next to me with Hiro-san at her other side.

"I'm Kisa Souma." She says to me.

"Good afternoon, Kisa-san." I reply as kindly as I can. "I'm Machi Kuragi."

"Can I call you Machi-san?"

"Um…sure…"

"Making friends with Machi-san, Kisa-chan?" says Blondie. He's standing behind me.

"Yes." Kisa-san smiles at him now. Their family must like to smile a lot. Except for the Angry Souma and Hatsuharu-san.

He sits next to me, on my left. "That's good!"

"So… Mogeta's going to be in it?" I ask the little kids.

"Yeah, the theme is wishes come true, or something like that." Blondie answers. "Mogeta is all about wishes coming true!"

"True…"

"Do you have a wish you want to come true, Machi-san?"

That was unexpected. "Where did that come from?"

"Because if you do…we can wish upon the parade together. And maybe it'll be granted."

A wish that I want to come true? I can't really think of anything right now.

"How about you?" I ask him.

"I do. But I think that it may be beyond my reach."

That was slightly depressing for him.

"Then… I'll wish for you too." I say.

"Thank you, Machi-san!" he says. "But if you can think of something to wish for, then tell me. We'll wish on it together!"

"All right."

I guess if I think about it, all I really wanted was somebody to understand me. That wish was granted when I met the president, I guess. And then again when I met Blondie, who seems to understand everybody.

What is my wish? What do I want in life?

"Look! The parade's coming down the street!"

I see the floats and dancers coming down the street, a giant Mogeta dancing with the children. Watching the happy kids and the bright colors and the movies and storybook characters come to life, Disneyland truly is where wishes are granted.

* * *

I'm trying to slowly get Machi acquainted with Yuki's friends and family, so sorry for the slow chapter!!

I'll speed up next chapter, with a couple of rides and more MachixYuki time. This is really unintentionally becoming a MachixMomiji story...but they're only friends! I promise!

In the beginning where she screams "You!" to stop from saying "Yuki" wouldn't fit in as a Japanese joke, would it?" Because "You" is "Kimi" or "anata"... so I decided that as a Japanese joke, it would probably be "yuuki!" which means Courage, to keep herself from being scared?

Now i'm confused...

That last part about wishing on the parade… I did that with a friend before, and it came true!! XP hers didn't though…

Please Review?!


	6. Fantasy Land

Yay! Updating!!

Again, thank you all sooo much for your nice reviews!! Riding-san, Miraculous-san, Hina-san, and Skoozy-san.

And of course all those who favorited!! ^.^

So this time…I think I'll invite someone different for the disclaimer…. I'm running out of people! How about Guy-chan from Tales of the Abyss? That's a great game, I love it by the way!!

Me: Good –time of day- Guy-sama! *heart*

Guy: Hello, hartless-san!

Me: Would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Guy: Of course not! Disney, Fruits Basket, and Tales of the Abyss DO NOT belong to hartless.

Me: Thank you! *smile*

Guy: No problem.

Me: You're so awesome! *glomp*

Guy: NOOO!!! Don't touch me!! Please! Move on to the story!!

* * *

It was a nice parade. All the little kids were really happy, and I was happy to see Mogeta. Blondie did give me a lot to think about, but I'll let myself relax for a little while.

"Okay?" says Sakuragi-san. "The parade is over. Let's go somewhere now!"

"How about we all go to fantasy land?" Komaki-san suggests. "There's plenty to do around that area."

"Teacups!" the annoying Souma says. "We need to go on the teacups!"

"Yes! Why didn't Kimi think of that?!" They give each other a hug. Oh no, they're already best friends….

Apparently we're going to some teacup ride next. We walk back up Main Street, this time towards the large castle that seemed to be the center of the park. As we cross the bridge and walk through, I see a marry-go-round and some fake mountains with a river and a whale that looks like its going to eat you. A dozen or so Dumbos are riding up and down with people sitting in them. Now I can see why this place is called Fantasy Land.

I look at Kisa-san who was walking at my side the whole time. Her eyes are twinkling. Blondie at my other side looks just as excited.

"The teacups are this way!" the annoying one yells. She seems so excited. We get dragged to a ride where it seems like you sit inside the cups and spin around.

"Are you okay with riding this?" I look at Kisa-san.

"Oh, yes." She replies. "As long as we don't spin the wheel too fast."

"Okay." I look at everyone else, they're trying to figure out who's in what groups.

"Kisa-san!" I hear Touru-san calling her. "Would you and Hiro-san like to ride with me?"

"Okay, Onee-chan!" Kisa-san smiles at me and goes to Touru-san.

I guess I'll sit by myself. I wouldn't want to intrude on people's groups. So we get let in and I pick a blue one.

Before I realized it, Blondie, Hatsuharu-san, and Rin-san join me.

"Do you mind, Kuragi-san?" Hatsuharu-san asks me. I shake my head. "Thanks."

"Machi Kuragi-san, right?" asks Rin-san.

I nod this time. "And you're Rin-san, right?"

"Yes." She says. Hatsuharu-san stares at her, and then she adds. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you." I bow slightly.

"Okay!" Blondie yells, like usual. "I'm ready to outspin everyone else!"

"I heard that, Momiji!" Kyo-san yells from all the way at the other side, while everyone else is still getting settled. "It's on!"

He must enjoy competition.

"Kyo-kun! You can't!" Touru-san says frantically. "Kisa-san and Hiro-san are riding with us!"

"Don't worry, Momiji-kun!" Now Uo-san is yelling. We're attracting a lot of attention. "I will take you up on your challenge! Hana-chan, Megumi-kun, I ask for your help."

They nod in agreement.

I can hear Kakeru's stupid laugh as he claims that he's in, and starts asking the president for help. Komaki-san is trying to settle him down.

The teacup with the annoying ones is forcing Sakuragi-san to join in.

How did this ride turn into a competition?!

"Okay, Machi-san." Blondie says to me quietly. "You basically turn this wheel as fast as you can."

I nod. "I understand."

The man in charge of the ride says that it's time to start, and the teacup starts spinning slowly. Hatsuharu-san and Blondie take control of the wheel in the center and start spinning it really fast. I catch my breath as it starts to spin faster than I expected it to.

Rin-san is yelling at them to slow down, only to have Blondie laugh and spin faster.

I try to see something else than the three sitting with me, and I can see bits and pieces of other teacups as they pass in front of us.

Kisa-san is holding on to Touru-san for dear life as Kyo-san didn't listen to her about not going fast.

Uo-san and the Hana-sans seem to be in the only teacup where everyone is working together.

Sakuragi-san is yelling at the annoying pair to calm down, I think everyone can hear that over the loud playful music.

Komaki-san and the president sit and watch while Kakeru's spinning the teacup by himself.

And way too soon, the ride is over. I'm slightly disappointed. I wanted it to last longer. But I'm now more dizzy than I have ever been.

"Are you guys stupid?!" I can hear Rin-san yelling at Hatsuharu-san and Blondie.

"Calm down, Rin." Hatsuharu-san says. "The ride's over now."

"Aw, Machi-san!" Blondie says to me. "Why didn't you spin the wheel?!"

"You and Hatsuharu-san were doing fine on your own." I tell him.

"Don't call him Hatsuharu! Just call him Haru!"

"Okay, Haru-san."

"Now say Rin!"

"Rin-san."

"Just say Kisa!"

"Kisa-san."

"How about Yuki?"

"Yu- the president." He thought he could trick me!

He starts laughing. "I thought I had you there."

"All right, you guys!" I hear Kakeru trying to herd us to the next ride. "We're moving on!"

"Where are we going next, Kakeru-san?" I can hear Touru-san asking him.

"Somewhere in Fantasy Land, then I think we should go on a rollercoaster or something."

"I'm tired of rollercoasters!" Rin-san is complaining to Haru-san.

"Then one more ride, then we split up again."

I look at everyone's reactions. They don't seem to mind all that much. Then I spot Sakuragi-san. He's staring at one ride pretty intently. I look at the Dumbo ride, wondering what's fascinating him so much about it. It does look alittle fun, I guess.

"What're you looking at, Machi-san?" I hear Haru-san say to me.

"Oh, um-"

"The Dumbo ride?" he takes in a breath and then yells for everyone to hear. "I want to go on the Dumbo ride."

"That's perfect!" Kakeru and the annoying pair lead the run to the ride. Uo-san and Hana-sans follow.

"Haru-san!" I say to him. "You didn't have to-"

"You were staring at it like you wanted to ride."

"Well…"

"Then it's no problem. That ride's fun." He points at Sakuragi-san, who's running to the ride. "Someone else is excited too."

"Oh…thank you."

He smiles at me too, proving that it's a Souma thing. Then he walks off with Rin-san toward the ride.

He's a really nice person… doing that even if he didn't want to particularly ride that one.

"Haru's nice, huh?" Blondie's still standing next to me.

"Yeah, he is." I reply, giving him a small smile. "All the Soumas are really nice."

"Machi! Everyone's leaving you two!" the president yells at me and Blondie.

It was the president who was the first to be nice to me…

Blondie takes my hand and runs me to the ride, and we pass the president, who just watches us go by.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

We get to the ride and we're standing in line. Once again, people are picking partners.

"Are you scared of heights, Machi?" The president caught up to us and is standing next to me and Blondie in line.

"Not really."

"Would you like to be my partner?"

"Okay…" I thought he was mad at me. He keeps looking at Blondie.

"Touru!" he yells. "Will you be my partner?!"

"Oh, yes! Of course, Momiji!" she replies.

"See, I'm fine, Yuki!" he goes to join Touru-san. I look at the crowd. It seems that Sakuragi-san is the only one who has to ride alone. But I don't think he minds very much.

"I'm sorry, Machi." The president says to me.

"For what?"

"I gave you the impression I was mad at you when we got off the Haunted Mansion. I'm sorry."

"No, it's no big deal." I had completely forgotten about that, with the parade and the teacups of doom. "Although," I made sure that nobody else was listening to our conversation first. Everyone else was too busy. "What were you doing with your clothes off in the dark, president?"

"What do you mean?" he asked, like I was talking crazy.

"When it got all dark, your seat was empty except for clothes. What was that about?"

"I already told you. I went to find help. I took my shirt off so that I would know which buggy was ours in the dark."

"But you could've just said something."

"I didn't want to worry you. I left my shirt to let you know that I would be back, so that you'd find it and know that I didn't just leave."

"Why didn't you say anything before you left?"

"I didn't want other people hearing that I was going to leave, and them try to leave too." He says quietly. "Then everybody would be standing up and trying to go all at once. I was hoping you'd get my message…"

He had all these explanations planned. So it was either the truth, or he was anticipating me questioning him.

I couldn't think of another answer. "I see. I'm sorry for putting you on the spot."

"Don't worry about it." He smiles at me and it's already our turn for the ride.

This ride isn't that bad, being on better terms with the president again made it a lot more fun. I knew he wasn't mad at me, but I couldn't help but think that there was still something he wasn't telling me.

Getting off the ride, this was the first time I saw Sakuragi-san smile.

"So! We really going to split up again?" Kakeru asks everyone.

"Yes, I'd rather not go on a rollercoaster." Touru-san said. "And I don't think Kisa or Hiro-san would either."

"Me too." says the younger of the Hana-sans. I think his name is Megumi-san?

"I don't either." Komaki-san adds in. "I've had enough rollercoasters for today."

After much debate that I'd rather very much not to explain, it seems that the only ones going on rollercoasters now are me, the president, Blondie, Uo-san, the older Hana-san, Sakuragi-san, and the annoying pair.

There's less Soumas, and I won't be bothered by Kakeru. That's an improvement of groups already.

And this time I promise I won't get lost.

* * *

Wow… I think my chapters are getting longer and longer….

So Machi got to meet Rin and Haru in this chapter… I intend to let her meet Kagura next, that is… if my imagination lets me do so…

I'm also sorry that I keep splitting them up. But I'll make sure that she's been in a group with everyone at least once. It's just easier to keep track of everyone in smaller groups.

Okay, there's the authors note.

Until we meet again, please review!! ^.^

Remember! Your criticism makes ME a better person.


	7. Matterhorn

NYANNNN!!!! ~~~~~~~~~~

Once again, for yet ANOTHER update! Thank you all for your kind reviews and to all those who favorited!

This time I think I'll ask Nekkun! From The World Ends With You!!

Neku: Who are you?

Me: Aw, Neku! Your mission for today is to do the disclaimer. You have 10 seconds!

Neku: What? A timer?! Okay! Disney, TWEWY, and Fruits Basket all do NOT belong to hart-san.

Me: Thank you very much.

Neku: Sweet! The timer's gone! *walking off* Hey, Shiki! I finished a mission!

Me: Continue on, dear story!

* * *

And so, with my next group… we decide where to go next.

"I say we attack all of the Disneyland Mountains!" Blondie says. "Let's go to Space Mountain first!"

"No! That one's the most fun!" Uo-san says. "Shouldn't we leave that for last?"

"And it's also the farthest." Hana-san points out. "The Matterhorn is on the way, let's go there first."

"I went on there with Kakeru-san and Komaki-san already!" Blondie complains.

"After you ditched me and Machi, so let's go there. Then we'll go to Space Mountain." The president says.

"Fine!" Blondie pouts. We start walking, but the president and Blondie are walking a ways behind us.

"This ride is a problem, Yun-chan." I hear Blondie say, in a slightly serious manner.

"What?"

"You do remember how you're supposed to sit in the bobsleds?"

There's a slight pause. Then the president replies, "That might be a problem."

I wonder what the ride looks like, as we start to approach the line. It couldn't be that bad, could it?

We approach the ride, with a small line already there. We must be lucky or something, there are no lines to anything. It seems like a 10 minute wait, at most.

I see the ride, and I kind've realize that it is sorta embarrassing, but it shouldn't be too much of a problem.

The annoying Souma seems to glance at her cousins a lot while we're in line.

"Okay! Who's going to partner up?!" Uo-san takes Kakeru's spot as leader for this ride.

"Machi-san?" I hear the annoying Souma ask. "Would you like to be mine and Kimi's partner? It's 3 to a ride."

"Oh, yes!" the super annoying one smiles. "Join us, Machi!"

"Okay." I say. "I won't be in the way?"

"Of course not! Machi is Kimi's friend!"

Since when was I her friend?

"And if you're Kimi's friend, then you're my friend too, right?"

"I guess…"

"Just call me Kagura!"

If I do that, then I'd have to call the annoying one by her name.

"All right, Kagura-san."

"Machi! Machi! Call me Kimi!" I knew it.

"Kimi-san.." I wonder why it was so hard to say…

"Yay!" Kagura-san cheers. "Yuki! You get to take Sakuragi-kun!"

"Who are you to tell ME where to go?!"

"Just listen to her, Nao." The president says to him. "She's almost as bad as Kimi."

"You take that back, Yun-Yun!"

"So you're the one who started the whole 'Yun-Yun' thing, are ya?" Uo-san says.

"It was a combination of me and Kakeru!"

"We need to thank him for coming up with such a cute name." Blondie says seriously.

"You be quiet, Momiji!"

And so a small argument begins. It's amazing how well everyone's getting along, since I'm sure this is the first time that Kimi met Blondie and Uo-san. I chuckle to myself quietly as the president karate chops Blondie and Blondie starts to scream "Yuki hit me!"

"Yay! I got to see Machi-san laugh!" Kagura-san smiles.

"I'm not laughing." I say quickly, looking away.

"It's completely okay. Nobody's judging you, Machi-san."

"Really now?" As if I didn't know that.

"Of course! Because no matter how badly one acts, there's always someone who'll forgive you." Her smile turned a little sadder, so I get the feeling that she's speaking from experience.

"I understand…" I can't think of anything else to say.

"Oh! Oh! Have you met Kyo-kun yet?"

I shake my head.

"You really need to meet him! He's really nice!"

I nod.

"Come on, you two!" I look up to see the president telling the worker how many and Kimi-san waving us over.

So we sit in the front bobsled and I get the very front, with Kimi-san in the middle and Kagura-san in the back. The ride moves into a mountain and once again starts the slow ascent.

I try and distract myself from how high it feels like we're going by watching a giant waterfall on the left side of the cavern. Disney is simply amazing when it comes to these rides.

"Don't worry, Machi-san!" I hear Blondie's voice in the car behind us. "This ride really isn't that bad!"

"I'm okay." I yell back to him.

"Just making sure, I know that you're sca-"

"BE QUIET!" I scream back, cutting him off. "I said that I was okay, Mo-"

And then the ride starts… and we twist and turn down the track. It isn't as fast as I thought it would be, but once again I'm filled with the feeling of fun that I'm not really used to.

But then-

"RAWR!!!!" We pass a monster thingy that's all white and I let out a small squeal before stopping myself.

"There's another one up ahead, Machi-san." Kagura-san warns.

And she was right… and even with the warning I screamed again.

And so the ride's over… again faster than I expected or wanted it to be.

"Aw…. It's over already!" Uo-san says. "Let's go one more time!"

"Yes. Let's." Hana-san starts to walk towards the line again.

"We're supposed to go on Space Mountain next, aren't we?" the president interjects. "So lead the way, Uotani-san."

"Fine…" and she starts walking off towards the place with the weird futuristic-like things where we ate lunch.

I'm walking alone behind them, listening to the small conversations that everyone else is having around me.

"So maybe we can sneak some churros if we hurry." Hana-san's whispering to Uo-san.

"You know you loved it, Chibi-suke!" Kimi-san's teasing Sakuragi-san while Kagura laughs.

"Did you hear Machi's squeal when we got to the monster, Yuki?"

Blondie is NOT talking about me.

"Yeah… I think the whole ride heard it."

"Wasn't it adorable?"

Blondie does NOT want to get killed in his sleep.

"Um… I guess so." The president turns around to glance at me, and I pretend to be checking my phone.

"Aw, Yuki! You're turning red!"

Blondie will NOT talk about me anymore.

"I am?! You're such a liar, Momiji!"

"I'm not lying." He starts to laugh. "I thought it was really adorable."

Blondie did NOT just say that….

"Are you serious?"

They stop walking. I have to pretend that I didn't hear them, that I don't hear them do I just keep walking? Ahhh! I don't want to get dragged into this!

What if I just run into one of them, like I wasn't paying attention? That'll work, right?

The others are way ahead of us, and for some reason this road is completely empty save for the three of us.

I start to text Kakeru about my Matterhorn ride experience, just for fun and to have a reason not to look up. I look up for a second as I hit the send button and the pair are facing me. I look down to text some other random person.

"Machi, you should look where you're going. You might-"

I run into Blondie and I almost trip. I chose the wrong instant to be clumsy. He catches me, but the next second… he's gone.

"Machi!" the president is at my side. "Are you okay? I told you to look where you're going!"

"Where is he?" I look around me. Blondie disappeared. I pick up some clothes. "This is his jacket. Where is he?"

"This isn't good." The president is repeating. "This isn't good at all. Dammit!" he gets out his phone and starts to call someone.

"President! Please tell me where he is!" This is just like what happened on the Haunted Mansion ride. What's going on here?!  
"Yuki…there's really no point in hiding it." It's Blondie's voice. I shuffle through the clothes, where I heard it. "It was already too late when you transformed on that ride you guys were stuck on."

I find something that I wasn't expecting at all: A completely blonde rabbit. I stare at it for a second before it registers in my head. There's just something about it. But… that's impossible!

"Blondie?" I stare at it, half hoping I'm in some sort of weird dream or I was just being crazy. "Is that you?"

* * *

There you go! After days debating whether or not I should allow Machi to find out about the family secret or not, I finally decide to let her know.

What was also hard was whether or not I should make her call him Blondie out loud, or it be her personal nickname for him in her thoughts.

And also, I came up with a timeline for the story, I just know that it's before volume 20, when Momiji gets freed. But it has to be after Momiji starts to dress like a boy, in Volume 19. So there's the time frame… I don't know how that would work, but oh well.

More notes, there's a lot today, I'm sorry! Kagura's talking about how Kyo forgave her for only loving him out of pity, in case you didn't get that.

Um…why is it like there's no people there on a weekend? Because having a packed day at the park would make life very hard on me as an author and I couldn't put in dramatic scenes like this.

So there you go. If there's anything else that you think needs to be clarified… please tell me. This was written at like 3 in the morning so my brain is FRIED.

Please comment and rate, because your feedback makes ME a better person.


	8. Magic

Yes. Before the next chapter starts I'm going to waste your time with an intro and a disclaimer. Please forgive me.

I'm also here to introduce the next guest in our story, please welcome Rolo! From Code Geass!!

Rolo: Thank you for having me.

Me: No problem, Rolo-kun. Would you mind doing the disclaimer?

Rolo: Of course. Code Geass, Furuba, and Disney don't belong to haato-san.

Me: Thank you!!

Rolo: I'm going to go find my big brother now…

Me: You can't go! *latches onto him* You're too adorable!

Rolo: Sorry… *uses his Geass on me and runs away*

Me: *unfreezes* Curses… okay! Go story!

* * *

"Blondie?" the rabbit says back to me. "Who's that?"

Oh, right… that's just my nickname for him. "Momiji-san." I correct myself. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me!" I can already tell by his voice, but to hear him confirm it makes me not believe it at all.

"What's going on here?" I stare at him. "Why're you a rabbit?" I say as calmly as I possibly can.

"You're taking this very well." The rabbit replies.

"If I make a scene, that would probably end badly." I reason.

"That's thoughtful."

"Thanks. But no changing the subject."

"Basically, Machi-san… we hugged."

"Hugged?"

"When we are hugged by the opposite gender, we change into animals."

Everything's starting to make sense now. Why the president disappeared from the ride after I tried to grab him, and why the Matterhorn would be a "problem".

"So, is it all of the Soumas?"

"Just thirteen of us." Blondie Bunny starts to laugh. "And pretty much half of us came here today."

The president finally finishes his phone call and walks back over to us.

"Who'd you call, Yuki?"

"Um... don't worry about it right now."

"Did you tell Hatori?"

"…" I look at the president, he looks slightly scared. My phone starts to go off, and it's Kimi-san.

"Don't worry Kimi like this, Machi!"

"Sorry. I tripped and we stopped walking."

"Should we come back for you?"

"Don't worry about it. We'll see you later." I hang up.

"Machi, put Momiji down." The president says without looking at me. "He won't change back unless you stop holding him."

"Okay." I listen to him.

"I'll go keep watch to make sure no people are coming around." He walks off.

"Is he mad at me?" I ask Blondie Bunny.

"You couldn't help it, you just tripped." I decide to keep me running into him on purpose a secret.

"Yeah…"

"Really, it's okay. You were bound to find out sooner or later."

I nod. There's one thing I want to know though. "Momiji-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What does the president turn into?"

"You don't know?"

I shake my head. "I couldn't find anything in his clothes, like I found you."

"Well he is pretty small when he transforms."

"So what is he?"

"A rat."

"So a bunny and a rat…"

"Yeah! There's more though. There's-" He goes on to describe other animals, which include tiger, ram, horse, boar, and the ox before I stop him.

"Aren't all those animals of the zodiac?"

"That's exactly right. You catch on quick, Machi-san."

"But you said there were thirteen." If I remember correctly, there are only twelve zodiac animals.

"Of course, a normal person like you doesn't know about the cat."

"I guess not." I start to subconsciously pet his head, and he has really soft fur.

But then there's another puff of smoke.

"You should turn around." I do so quickly, since I realize that his clothes are on the ground and he's probably naked….

I hear the rustling of clothes that I heard on the Haunted Mansion.

"I'm done!" I turn around and he's fully dressed.

"Wait, your collar is messed up." I point out. "Here." I go over and fix it for him. Because he acts so childish, it's easy to forget he's actually bigger than I am.

"Thank you!" I nod silently. "Machi-san?" he tries to look at me. But looks up when he hears the president.

"You're back, Momiji!" the president's walking back towards us. I take a few steps away from Blondie.

"Yup! Let's go on some rides now."

"Um… okay." The president is looking between me and Blondie.

"Let's go on Star Tours! That ride is a MUST when you go to Disneyland!"

"Yeah, we're right here anyways."

So we walk a short distance to what looks like a space station with robots and such in an awkward silence that beats out the one from this morning. This awkward silence was thick with tension between Blondie and the president. I feel kind've guilty since it's probably due to my accidental transformation of both of them….

It's really hard to believe that they turn into animals when hugged. It's like some sort of magic. So other Soumas have this power too? That must make life interesting. They all probably can't have any significant others because of the problem. I start to have a strange feeling in my stomach. They can't be with other people because hugging makes them transform. I guess the emotion I'm having right about now is… loneliness.

"Machi?"

I look at the president. "Yes?"

"Do you think I'm mad at you?" He asks me. "That's what Momiji said."

I glare at Blondie over his shoulder. "It's okay. You two have all the reason to be mad at me. I almost ruined everything for you, right?"

"I'm really not mad." He says quietly. "You didn't do anything wrong. It was us who were being careless."

"I see."

"Hey, Yuki?" Blondie joins in. "DID you call Hatori?"

"…" Silence usually means the answer that he doesn't want to give.

"Who's Hatori?"

"The family doctor, but he's also pretty much the one in charge when someone finds out the secret."

"What does that mean? Is something going to happen to me?" The way Blondie said it kinda scared me.

"Don't worry about that just yet." The president said. "Everything will be fine."

"Yuki…." Blondie gives him a look of disbelief. If only I understood what that was supposed to mean.

We continue to wait in line in silence, and eventually make it to the front.

The ride made me a little bit sick, but it was really, really fun. I would go on it again if they gave me the chance. I made sure not to touch the two at all. I feel weird in admitting it, but realizing that both of them were off limits because of their problem made me reluctant to be around them.

We walk out of Star Tours and Blondie's laughing his head off. "I never get tired of that ride!"

"You go on it every time you're here?" I ask him.

"Yeah! This ride is completely classic! Right, Yuki?!"

The president is in as much of a daze that I'm usually in. "Huh? Oh, yeah. It's great."

"What's wrong?" me and Blondie managed to pull off at the same time

He looked really distracted, I could tell that something was bothering him completely.

"President?"

He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"Machi, if this was our last day together…"

* * *

There you have it!

I got to put in Star Tours… I love that ride!!

Um… I'll update a lot sooner now, since school's practically over and my lack of a life over the summer means I'll be at home writing and recoding all day, when I don't have band practice or summer school.

Thanks to all who are keeping up with me! The time is only like 3 or maybe 4 pm in the story right now, so it's only about ¾ done.

Please review, because your criticism makes everyone a better person!


	9. Ninja

Yes, yet another update. Thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your support up till now!! It really is because of all the reviews that make me so happy that I want to keep writing!! So thank you!! 33

Moving on!! I have to do the disclaimer. Please welcome Takizawa Akira-san from Higashi no Eden!!

Me: Welcome, Takizawa-san!

Takizawa: Thank you for having me!

Me: Would you mind-?

Takizawa: Eden, Disneyland, and Fruits Basket do not belong to hartless.

Me: Thank you.

Takizawa: *takes out his phone* Juiz, can you get me out of here now, please?

Me: Okay! Let's get on with it!

* * *

"Machi, if this was our last day together…."

I decide to cut him off before he can finish.

"Why would this be our last day together? What's going on?" He isn't moving away, is he? He can't leave though!

"Yuki! You did tell Hatori, didn't you?!" Blondie was staring at him in disbelief.

"I had to." He looks at me. "So if this was our last day together, is there anything you want me or Momiji to know?"

I shook my head at him. "This won't be our last day together. We're friends, president. And Blo- I mean, Momiji-san too. And I'm meeting all of your cousins, and they're really great. I won't accept this being our last day-"

"You don't have a choice, Machi." He snapped at me.

"Don't yell at her!"

They end up glaring at each other.

"Stop." I say, I can barely talk, but I don't want two cousins fighting over something as insignificant like me. "Please don't fight."

The president looks at me and then gives me a small smile, like one of his old smiles. Like the ones before Kakeru met him. "I'm sorry, Machi. I won't ask you about that for now. Let's just enjoy our day."

My phone starts to ring again, and this time it's Kakeru. What a coincidence. "You guys are late." He's scolding me. "You were supposed to be here ages ago."

"Oh! We forgot. Sorry." I say truthfully, all of this excitement and I forgot about everything else. "Back at the Mickey statue, right?"

"Yeah, hurry up and get here!" he hangs up.

Blondie looks at me. "We have to go meet up with everyone?"  
I nod.

"Can we talk about this later, Machi?"

I shake my head. "This won't be our last day together." I repeat, and I walk off, leaving the other two behind me.

___________________________________________________

"Machi-san!" Kagura-san says when I arrive. "I thought you were with Yun-chan and Momiji!"

"I was." I say simply.

There's a silence that I ignore.

"Um…where are they?" Kisa-san asks in her shyest voice possible.

"Back where I came." I indicate the direction I was walking from.

Another silence. I can't tell if everyone is just scared to say anything or what.

"Sorry we're late!" I hear Blondie's voice coming up behind me. "We were caught up in Star Tours!"

"Of course, that ride's always packed." Kakeru reasons.

"Where are we going now?" Touru-san asks.

"We were all planning on switching parks for now." Uo-san says. "We went on all the good rides for now."

"Switching parks?" I whisper to Haru-san, who's closest to me.

"The park across the way is Disney California. It has bigger rides and such." He whispers back.

"What about the kids?" Blondie asks.

"We're going to stay in that A Bug's Life area." Hiro-san says. "There's a bunch of stuff we can do."

"All right, then. Shall we go?" And so we leave Disneyland. We get a stamp on our right hands that say something in what looks like highlighter.

"Aaah!" Kimi-san says to Kagura-san. "I got 'Tigger'!"

"That's what I got last time!" They start to giggle. It's amazing how alike those two are.

As we get towards the center, a can hear music playing, instrumentals that sound really happy and carefree. Kinda like how I was feeling earlier today. That feeling is gone now, since I know something that I shouldn't.

"Hey, if something's bothering you, come out and say it!" I look around to see whose talking.

"Um…well…" Touru-san seems to have gotten into an argument with Kyo-san.

"I can tell by looking at you, what's wrong?"

"I think that Touru's scared of the rides! Right, Touru?" Blondie joins on in.

"Yes, that's right." Touru-san says. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. We'll find something you can ride."

"You can go on rides with us, Nee-chan!" Kisa-san says to her. I see Hiro-san give a small pout. He must've wanted to ride with her alone.

"Thank you." I can feel the atmosphere lighten considerably. Touru-san… she's very special to all of the Souma's, isn't she? I can't help but give a small smile at this point.

"Machi, that goes for you too." I hear someone say quietly to me.

I look up to see the president standing next to me. I take an unconscious step away from him. "What?"

"If there's something bothering you…"

I shake my head. "I'm fine, president." I walk after the group that already left us.

The annoying thing is we have to wait in line AGAIN, just to get into the other park. And I could see instantly the moment we get in what Haru-san meant when he said they have bigger rides. You can see a rollercoaster in the distance, and a giant bear/wolf thingy. I can only assume that's a ride because Disney has a thing with mountains.

"Where to first?!" Kakeru sounds happy to be in charge again.

"Tower of Terror." I hear a bunch of people say. That really doesn't sound good at all, but I don't say anything. I can't really spoil the fun for everyone.

"I don't want to ride that." I look at Blondie, who said it.

"Really? Isn't that your favorite ride?"

"Well… not right now. Save the best one for last."

"True, how about Screamin'?" Uo-san suggests. "That one's always fun."

I hear mumbles of agreement and we set off.

"Thank you." I say to Blondie quietly.

"No problem, I know you're scared of stuff like that." He smiles.

But another rollercoaster? I think I might be getting used to them by now though, so it's no real problem.

"And don't worry about Screamin'. I'll be your partner if you want me to." I half wanted the president to be my partner, but he's mad at me again, so I don't want to bother him.

"All right." I give him a small smile.

We get to the ride soon, leaving the kids and Touru-san at the Bug's Life area on the way there. I can say that the designers really didn't use all their effort on Disneyland, because California is pretty much just as beautiful. With a really random lake, a pier, and some even more random western area to the left… it's like walking into a wonderland all over again.

We stand outside the rollercoaster. So this is where all the people are, the line is really long.

"Oh, damn." Uo-san says. "We're too late!"

"Do we stand in line? It's an hour wait." Hana-san says.

"I've seen it longer." Komaki-san points out. "Might as well."

So we all grudgingly go stand in line, sitting on the rails even though people on the intercom say not, watching the other people who have been there longer, and complaining while we do it.

"Shall we pick partners already?" Kakeru suggests. "It'll kill time."

Of course, the partners don't change all that much. Uo-san and Hana-san are together, Kakeru and his girlfriend, the annoying pair, Haru-san and Rin-san, Sakuragi insists on being alone, and the only ones left are me, Blondie, and the president.

"I'll ride with Machi-san!" Blondie yells out.

The president stares between him and me again, a look of accusation in his eyes. I start to feel slightly guilty.

"Oh, then Sakuragi might as well ride with Yun-Yun!" Kimi-san says. "Right?"

"Fine." Sakuragi acquiesces. "I don't mind."

"Okay." Is all the president said.

"Um... I can ride alone." I say quietly, looking away from everyone.

"No, Machi-san. Don't worry about it!" Blondie reassures me. "Yuki doesn't mind, right?"

I look up at the president. He just nods then looks away again. I really feel like I'm doing something wrong now.

"Its fine, Machi. Don't look at me like that." The president says to me.

This is going to be the longest hour in all of human history.

"Machi-san!" Blondie tugs at my sleeve. "Do you want to play ninja?"

"Ninja?" Like… those people who wear black and hide in shadows and stuff? There's a game like that?

"Its really easy, watch. First we bow." So we bow. "Then we take a ninja pose!" He takes a pose with one arm above his head and the other out in front of him. I guess I can only copy him. "Then we take turns trying to hit each other's hands."

He takes a swipe at my hand and I move it out of the way. "The thing is, you can only move it when you're getting attacked, or it's your turn. Got it?"

I nod. "Yes." I try and hit his hand and it goes back and forth for a while. Until I get hit. "Oh, dang." I say quietly. It was really close.

"Not bad." He laughs. "See? It kills time just fine, right?"

"I want to play, Blondie!" Kakeru pushes his way to us from the front of our group, and Uo-san wants to play too.

This game isn't bad. It works as an easy distraction from the drama that's beginning to unfold in front of me, and it kills the hour we have to wait in line. Haru-san and Rin-san start to play, and eventually random people around us want to play.

Blondie must have planned this, to stop the tension between everyone. He really is an amazing person, just like the president. Their amazingness must run in the Souma family.

I smile at the president, who's finally interested in what's going on around him.

He looks at me and smiles back, and we seem to silently agree that now is not the time for us to be distant, but to make many special memories together.

"Momiji, I'm in next." He says to Blondie.

Blondie smiles and nods. "Of course, Yun-chan!"

* * *

All right!! I know it took forever to update, with a slightly emo chapter, but things will keep on rolling on their happy star since Yuki's out of the emo zone!!

So… author's note for this chapter….sorry its so short! Its pretty much a filler to introduce ninja to people.

My cousins and I played this game in line for Screamin' and it was really a great way to kill time. Not to mention we got into a fight RIGHT before this ride, and that seemed to help us make up a lot faster, so there's my personal experience on that.

Thanks for all your support, the story's going to roll downhill from here now, since I came up with an ending during band practice last week.

Please review!! ^.^


	10. Colors

All right, people! Another update, coming your way!!

Um… some questions I got in the reviews for last chapter….

I play the mallets in band, which is basically xylophone, vibraphone and such… basically I hit a giant piano with sticks that have balls on the end.

And in Star Tours you sit in a room, which moves around like a giant space ship going through the scene in the original Star Wars where Luke destroys the Death Star [yes, I am also a Star Wars nerd….]

So there you have it. So thank you for all the reviews that you guys leave me!! And please, leave more! And I'll answer any questions that people have so yeah… I'll try my best.

I'm also running out of people to do the disclaimer for me… so any suggestions are welcomed as well…

Moving on, for this time, I brought with me Atsuro, from Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor!

Me: Welcome, Atsuro-san!

Atsuro: Its good to be here.

Me: Well… your death clock is currently at 0, Otakuro.

Atsuro: REALLY?!

Me: Indeed. So, if you do the disclaimer, I'll kill those demons for you.

Atsuro: All right! Disney belongs to Disney, Fruits Basket to Takaya-sensei, and Shin Megami Tensei belongs to Atlus.

Me: Thank you, thank you! Your clock is back up to 1 now.

Atsuro: Thanks, hartless-san.

Me: Continue on, story.

* * *

"You're getting better, Machi-san! You actually won!"

After an hour of playing ninja with Blondie and everyone else, we get to the front of the line for California Screamin'. Which is basically a rollercoaster. Everyone seemed so excited though, so it must be amazing.

"I say we're gonna get a green train." Kakeru announces. "Who else thinks so?"

"Not even!" Uo-san says. "We're getting orange."

"Kimi wants blue! Blue!"

"Which one do you want, Machi?" the president asks me.

He knows that I can't make decisions like this.

"Machi wants red, right?" Kakeru asks us. "She likes red."

"Shut up, Kakeru!" I yell at him, punching him in the gut.

"So violent…." Kakeru says, falling over dramatically.

"Kimi knew you so well." He isn't dead yet, Kimi-san!

When it's our turn to get onto the roller coaster, we end up getting yellow. I smile to myself a little bit.

"You wanted yellow, Machi-san?" Blondie asks, getting onto the ride before me.

I nod silently.

"Kakeru said that you like red!" he helps me put the giant seat belt on.

"I like both." I say simply. "Can't you like more than one color?"

"Of course." The ride starts to move and it stops right before it goes uphill.

"Why did it stop?" I ask him. He starts to laugh.

"That's right you've never been on here. Okay look." He points to my left. The train that was over there finished the loop. "Five….Four….Three…Two….One…Ze-"

Before he could finish the 'zero', rollercoaster we were on took off really fast up the hill and I couldn't stop myself from screaming, as it rolled up the hill and down just as quickly. All I can hear is Blondie to my right, the president in front of me, and Kakeru behind me… all of whom were laughing. I don't care, I was scared. I thought I was going to die.

"Okay, there's the loop!" Blondie yells next to me. As we approach it I grab his hand.

As we get closer to the start of the ride again Blondie says, "There's a camera right here, so be careful!" And right on cue there's a flash of light... I know that will be the most embarrassing picture I have ever taken.

And then the ride's over.

"Damn!" Uo-san yells out. "I wish we could go again!"

Everybody starts to agree as we pile out of the train and down the exit. As expected, the picture was really embarrassing. But everybody else knew where the camera was too, so they made really entertaining pictures as well. The only normal one was the president and Sakuragi-san's

Kimi-san blew a kiss toward the camera while Kagura-san did a peace sign and a wink. Uo-san and Hana-san both did really serious faces, although Hana-san might have just been wearing her normal face at the time. Haru-san and Rin-san did the same thing, except Rin-san looked like she was yelling at Haru-san about something. Kakeru and Komaki-san both looked like they were sleeping.

I looked at the others' reactions. They looked really pleased with themselves.

"We did it!" Kakeru yelled, giving Komaki a high-five.

"Kimi looks soooooo cute! So do you Kagura-chan!"

"Oooooh, man! I can't believe I was able to keep a straight face for even a second."

"You didn't have to get so mad, Rin. It was just a suggestion."

"Pervert!"

I chuckled at everyone. They have no idea how weird they look to someone who's never been here. I look at everybody around us. They're staring at how these strange kids who were fighting in line are now complimenting at their equally strange pictures. I start to laugh louder. I can't help myself. I don't think I've ever gone out and had this much fun with anybody before.

"I think somebody had fun." I'll get you later Kakeru, when I can breathe again.

I start to cough and revert back to my blank expression. "Uh… sorry. Where are we going next?"

"Since we're already at the pier, there's a lot of stuff we can do before we go to a Bug's Land and then to the tower." Kagura-san says. "The closest thing is the giant Ferris Wheel."

She points in the direction it's in and I stare at it. That giant wheel… with the carriages moving? She expects me to ride in one of those?

"The Sun Wheel?!" Uo-san's eyes start to glitter. "Let's go!"

I can't exactly argue with that, so we start to walk towards to wheel.

"So are you okay with heights, Machi?" the president asks me.

"I'm okay." I say simply. "The moving part is alittle scary looking, but I'll survive."

There's no line, which seems to shock Kimi-san and Kagura-san.

"There's always a line." They explain to me. "This is one of the best rides here."

There are six to a carriage. I end up in a carriage with the president, Blondie, Sakuragi-san, Uo-san, and Hana-san.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you yet, have I?" Uo-san remarks to me. I shake my head.

"Okay, Arisa Uotani at your service. And this is Saki Hanajima." She says, pointing to Hana-san. "But everyone just calls us Uo and Hana." I feel guilty by calling her by her nickname without even meeting her.

"I'm Machi Kuragi." I bow slightly, we're sitting down and the carriage is moving. It's difficult to do. "Pleased to meet you."

"So you're in student council with Yuki?"

I nod.

"You seem really shy! Lighten up! We're all friends here." She smiles really brightly.

"What about Hana-san?"

"Don't worry. I am really enjoying myself." Hana-san says to me.

"All right." I say. "I'll try my best."

"Good!" She starts to have a conversation Sakuragi-san about the same thing.

I look over awkwardly at Blondie and the president and they smile at me.

The carriage chooses that moment to slide down, and I fall towards them. But if I fall on them, then they'll transform! I throw myself to the floor, so I miss them entirely.

I hear the words, "Are you okay?!" from everyone around me, and I feel Hana-san grab my hand to pull me up.

"I'm sorry." I'm slightly embarrassed. "I lost my balance."

The rest of the ride goes on without too much trouble, I have to repeat falling over about two more times before it's over. Why is everyone so much better at keeping their balance than I am?

"We have time for two more rides in California before we have to have dinner and go back to Disneyland." Kakeru tells us when we return to the ground.

"So Tower of Terror is already a choice." Uo-san says. "How about we go to that stupid car ride?"

"Oh… that something- Madness ride, right?"

"Yeah, it gives me a headache, but its still fun. And the line's always short."

So we walk around the pier, passing a really tall drop ride and a giant orange.

"Mulholland Madness." I read out loud.

"Its fun, but it isn't great." Blondie says. "It's actually pretty bad for someone who has a bad back." Thank goodness I don't have a bad back.

As they predicted, there's absolutely no line. Well there is, it's just going by too fast to make it long.

"Want to be partners, Machi?!" the president calls over.

"Sure?"

He looks pleased with himself and goes back to talking to Kakeru.

"He didn't want me to beat him to it again." Blondie laughs.

"Beat him to it?"

"He keeps wanting to ride with you. But I like riding with my new friend, so he doesn't get the chance to."

My face turns slightly pink at this, I'm not sure if its because the president wants to ride with me or because Blondie does.

So we get one round of ninja in before we get to the front of the line. Me and the president get a car that looks like a police car and Blondie and Sakuragi-san sits behind us. We move up a small ramp and get to the top.

"Why is this bad for people with bad backs?" I ask the president.

He laughs. "You'll see." At least he lightened up a lot more than earlier.

The ride suddenly jerks to the left as we turn. I understand now. The ride jerks violently at each turn, and then out of nowhere there's a drop. And then more jerking, and another drop. And it basically follows that pattern.

I get off the ride laughing at how random and short the ride is. Uo-san comes out laughing in the car behind us.

We start to walk back towards a Bug's Land to pick everyone up. I'm still laughing quietly. That ride wasn't the greatest, but it was still entertaining. And for some reason it was really funny. The sounds of shock that people make when they turn.

How is that not completely hilarious to everyone else? They find it normal! Like everyone found taking stupid pictures normal at that rollercoaster. Like how Indiana Jones was a completely normal ride to them, and not some scary car ride through hell.

I finally get to experience all of this, just like a normal person. This is truly the best day of my life. And its almost over…which is really sad. I dread the end of this day.

"Machi-san, snap out of it!" Blondie yells at me. "The best of all the rides is up next!"

I sigh and run to catch up with them, who left me yet again.

* * *

Almost done! There's really not that much left, just Tower of Terror, and the fireworks show… then the conclusion.

Thanks for sticking with me! I'm going to only make two more chapters, and probably an epilogue.

Why is Momiji counting down when there's a countdown now?? Because I liked the ride before, when there was no countdown person... when it first opened. And what he does is exactly how I was able to tell when the ride was about to go...

Come to think of it, they got on alot of rides this chapter! o.O

Please review! Remember:: Your criticism makes everyone a better person! ^.^


	11. Tower of Terror

One more chapter after this everyone, and then the epilogue… which I plan on releasing the same day… Thanks for sticking with me till the end, and I hope that I'll see you during my next story! ^.^

So anyways, this time's disclaimer buddy just so happens to be Klavier Gavin from Apollo Justice!

Me: Welcome, Prosecutor Klavier!! *heart*

Klavier: Ja, thanks for having me, Fraulein.

Me: If you would please tell everyone that everything in this story belongs to me?? *heart**heart*

Klavier: Objection! They do not. Disney is Disney's, Fruits Basket is Takaya-sensei's, and Ace Attorney belongs to Capcom. And McDonald's isn't yours either!

Me: That's true…. Thanks much! Keep on moving!

* * *

Screams fill the air was we get closer to this giant hotel of doom in the corner of the park.

"Is this ride safe?" I ask Kisa-san, who looks equally afraid.

"Don't worry, its perfectly safe. And it's really fun. Just a little scary."

"All right." If she's brave enough to get on, then I should be too. Everybody else seems really excited. Night is already drawing near, and I bet when we get out of this ride, it'll be completely dark.

"Is it?! Kyo-kun kept telling me that it wasn't!" Touru-san joins in on our conversation.

"And you trust him?" Hiro-san snickers. "You can't trust a thing he says."

"Really?" I ask.

"He's kidding." Touru-san tells me. "Kyo-kun is actually a really reliable person."

"I see."

"So you're Kuragi-san, from Student Council?"  
I nod.

"Thank you for taking care of Yuki-kun. I can tell he's really enjoying it." She gives me a smile. I stare at her smile, even though she sounds happy and carefree, her smile clearly shows that she isn't. She looks… lonely, if anything. Her and the president sure are a lonely bunch, aren't they?

"Don't take care of that stupid rat, he's annoying. Doesn't he get on your nerves?!" Kyo-san joins us.

Based on what Kyo-san called the president, I can assume that he's in on that 'Souma secret' as well.

"Not really." I answer him truthfully.

He starts to mutter to himself about 'that damn rat and being so popular all the time.' And I start to chuckle to myself.

And finally, we are at the foot of the giant hotel of doom, with a pretty short looking line.

"Oh, yay. It's short." I sigh to myself. Maybe we can go on something happy after this.

"It's a trick." Kyo-san says to me.

"A trick?"

"There's really a giant ass line downstairs." He says to me. "Probably."

"I see."

"What? Have you never been here before? Don't be so scared, it really isn't that bad of a ride."

Even though what he says is nice, it sounds angry and awkward. I don't know how to react.

"Is Kyo teasing you, Machi-san?" Blondie comes to my rescue.

I shake my head. "It's fine." Behind me, Haru-san is holding Kyo-san back from punching Blondie.

We end up in the lobby of the hotel, which looks like it's been abandoned. There are spider webs everywhere, luggage all over the place, and a really dusty couch. The front of the line is split into two paths, both look like doors to a room.

"We have 17 people!" Kakeru announces to the guy at the front. He stares at all of us in shock before sending us to the right side.

"I think we get a whole elevator to ourselves!!" Kagura-san announces.

Everyone seems to think this over and come to the same conclusion.

"It's fitting." The president says. "This is the last ride we'll be able to go on before dinner and then the fireworks show. Thanks everyone for sharing this day with me to celebrate our graduation. I really appreciate it."

There he goes again, saying really cheesy things and still manages to make it really cool.

"Of course, Yun-Yun! It was our pleasure!" Kimi-san smiles. She seems to have answered on everyone's behalf.

"Yeah, everyone. Thanks for coming with us today. We probably won't see much of each other after we graduate, so let's make these last few hours the best!" Kakeru gives his reply for the seniors.

The doors the room open and we file in. The president grabs my hand and takes me to the front of the room, in front of the TV.

"They know you haven't been here. They won't mind." He tells me.

I smile at him. "Thank you, president."

The room gets all dark and the TV turns on, which starts to show something based on that old show…

"The Twilight Zone!" everybody in the room rings out together as the TV announces the other dimension: a dimension of sight, a dimension of sound, a dimension of mind. Apparently we are in a land of both shadow and substance and of things and ideas.

Blondie stands next to me, reciting the entire video in my ear. I manage not to laugh, and eventually a door to our left opens up, and we file out.

As Kyo-san predicted, there's a long line waiting for us.

"I was hoping we'd be lucky today…"Uo-san complains. "Hey, Momiji! Let's play that Ninja game again!" At first it's just the people who were in the rollercoaster group, but Kyo-san won't just watch a game. He demands to be in, and turns it into a giant contest, just like with the teacups.

Eventually, even Kisa-san gets really into it. It's hard to believe that just a few hours ago I had almost ruined our day due to me discovering that secret. And now everybody is so happy, everyone is getting along and laughing. It's nice to watch.

When we get to the front of the line, we tell the person and we do end up getting a whole elevator to ourselves. Blondie grabs my hand and takes me to the very top row, he sits next to the gate and I'm next to him, the president sitting on my other side. I won't tell you where everyone else is, since they keep moving around and it's impossible to identify everyone in the scramble.

"Please enjoy your stay at the Tower Hotel." The worker says in a creepy voice, and he closes the door.

A man is talking again, as the ride moves backwards for a bit. It starts to rise and reaches a giant mirror. I look really anxious. Everyone else is so bright and happy.

"Wave goodbye to the real world." The voice tells me. Okay, sure. I wave, along with everyone else and then our image becomes electrified, and I quickly put my arm down and grab the president's hand. Blondie's already holding my other hand.

We end up reaching a hallway, where we see the people from the video. After they scare us too, the elevator moves again.

"That door is opening once again, but this time, it's opening for you." Then the ride starts. It drops and rises and drops and rises. I find myself screaming at every drop. At least I'm not alone, although everyone else's screams are a lot happier sounding.

"There's a picture at the top, Machi-san." Blondie warns me.

Dammit! I'm going to look stupid again.

He lets go of my hand and does the peace sign, so I copy him, smiling as brightly as I can and right after the flash it drops again.

And the ride is over. Everybody is laughing and breathing excitedly. It's amazing. Too bad it's our last ride. This pretty much ends my most awesome day ever.

The picture at the very end is proof of how much fun everyone had together. Nobody looks really upset in the picture, even Sakuragi-san has a small awkward smile on his face.

I decide to go and buy it.

Everyone else is browsing the store, and I go up to the person and buy our picture.

"You bought something, Machi?" the president asks me.

I nod. "The picture." I show him.

"It looks better there than on the screen." He looks at it closer. "You're smiling a lot."

Blushing, I take the picture back from him. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat, president!"

By the way, I was right. When we leave the Tower of Terror, it's already dark. We walk to the entrance of the pier, where there's a small area with benches that we completely take over. Apparently that's where we're going to eat.

"As Vice President of Student Council, I think that it is our duty to go get everybody food and bring it back!" Kakeru yells, standing on top of a planter.

Does that mean I have to go too? I wanted to talk to people more.

"That's actually a good idea." Uo-san sighs. "My legs are tired!"

"We couldn't ask you to do that!" Touru-san says. "Please let me-"

"Let them go, Touru." Kyo-san cuts across her. "They offered."

I take people's orders and walk with Sakuragi-san, Kimi-san, Kakeru, and the president toward the McDonald's and the Pizza Place.

"It was a great idea to throw the party here, huh, Yun-Yun?!" Kakeru's practically glowing with happiness.

"Yeah, a lot of people came with us."

"And Kimi made a brand new friend!"

"It wasn't that bad." Sakuragi-san admits.

I don't say anything, but instead watch how happy everyone looks. They're right though, I got to meet a lot of people. And they were all very nice. If only the president wasn't graduating. Then maybe we could do this again?

"But then…" I say out loud.

"Machi speaks!" Kimi-san announces. "What is it, Machi?"

"I was thinking… If only we could do this again. But everyone's graduating, right?"

"That's true."

"But then, I met people like Momiji-san and Haru-san who are in my class. I can hang out with them… if they let me."

"Are you saying that you won't miss us? Kimi feels rejected!"

"I didn't say that. I will miss you." She… I think the word is… glomp. She 'glomps' me.

"Now Kimi is happy!" We move on to order the food and start to return to our friends.

"That's one good thing that came out of today." Kakeru says to the president quietly. People must think that I'm deaf.

"What is?" the president asks back.

"Machi finally gets out of her bubble."

"I'm glad. I hope she won't be lonely when we leave." Why does it sound like the president is strained in saying that?

When we make it back, it takes like 10 minutes to get everything passed out. Then another half hour after that to eat.

The rest of our time is spent chatting with each other, and soon we're running so we don't miss the fireworks back at Disneyland.

We end up taking over the steps of the train station again, to which people look really mad.

"It's cuz we got the most comfortable seats." Kyo-san says to me when I ask Haru-san why. "We don't have to strain our heads to look up at the fireworks."

"Machi-san! Come sit with me!" I go and sit next to Blondie, with the president at my other side.

"How much longer until it starts?"

"Not long." Blondie smiles at me. "Out of all of the fireworks shows, this one's my favorite! It's about wishes, just like the parade!"

"Disney is really about wishes aren't they?" I smile.

"Completely." He smiles back. "They want people to know what their wishes are… because as long as you know what it is, you'll work really hard for it to come true."

Right when he finishes, all the lights go off and now Julie Roberts starts to talk.

Then the fireworks start to dance to the music. Probably the most beautiful and wonderful thing I've seen all day. The colorful flashes of light are fitted perfectly to the song. Even though everyone around me knows every song that's playing, I manage to catch a few songs I know. Like the Haunted Mansion one. I lean alittle bit closer to the president and he pats my head. I look at Blondie now.

"Momiji?" He looks at me. "I know what I want to wish for."

"What is it, Machi-san?"

"I wish that we can have more days together like this. With everyone."

He smiles at me sadly. What is that smile trying to tell me? "Of course we will."

We go back to watching the fireworks. As the grand finale starts with the sky being illuminated with so much color it doesn't look like it will ever end, I start to realize that it will end. Those fireworks can't last forever. Nothing does.

The president ends up walking me home that night, riding the train with me.

"Thanks for coming with us, Machi." He tells me at my doorstep.

"I'm happy to have gone." I smile. "Really, it was great meeting everyone."

He gives me one last smile and leaves. "See you tomorrow!"

I nod. "Good night."

Sighing, I open my door and am about to step inside the apartment when something makes me stop.

"MACHI-SAN!"

I turn around. "Blond- Momiji?! What are you doing here?!"

* * *

Yeah… there's that. This is my longest chapter I think!! o.O

I decided to have the Student Council go get the food together, because that's pretty much how I started the story, with them talking.

Here's where the story comes together. I hope I gave you enough clues to guess the ending?

Sorry I've been gone for so long, but I've actually been really busy with stuff.

So anyways, there's only one more chapter after this… alittle depressing… I'm actually going to finish a story!! Thanks again to all those who stayed with me for it all. I'm spilling my heart and soul out here, okay?!

Please review!! Please please!!


	12. Memories

Yes, I love myself those cliffhangers.

As this is the last chapter before the epilogue I'll keep the intro short.

Please welcome, Keima-kun! From the World Only God Knows.

Me: Welcome!!

Keima: Thanks, I guess.

Me: Would you mind doing the disclaimer for me?!

Keima: Nothing in this story belongs to this real girl.

Me: How rude.

Keima: And you don't even properly portray these characters!!

Me: I'm sorry… I know I mess up sometimes… .

Keima: Get on with it! So I don't have to talk to you anymore.

Me: *crying* Just do it!

* * *

  
"Momiji! What-?"

I'm at a loss for words. Apparently he is too, but because it looks like he ran here. He's out of breath.

"Um… do you want something to drink?" I try to break our silence.

"No thanks." Blondie finally gets out. He's still trying to catch his breath. "I have to tell you something."

"So you ran all the way here?"

"Well… I couldn't wait until tomorrow."

"I see…?"

He takes one last deep breath. "I'm really happy to have met you, Machi-san."

Blondie ran all his way… to tell me that? "I'm happy too."

"It's actually a bit depressing…" He laughs.

"If it's so depressing, why are you laughing?"

"Good point. Dang, even after running here I lose my nerve."

"When you start to make sense-"Out of nowhere he hugs me and there's a puff of smoke. I end up holding up the blonde bunny again.

"I'm really sorry, Machi-san." He says. "This is all my fault."

I put him down and after a little bit, he turns back. I ignore him while he changes.

"Again, Machi-san, I'm sorry. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay? Good night." That has got to be the most random conversation with a person I've had before… ever.

~the next day at school~~

I don't get any chance to talk to Blondie or Haru-san at all during school. After school, when I go to student council everybody's chatting really happily about yesterday.

"Oh, Machi!" Kimi-san looks up when I walk in. "I was waiting for you!"

"Did you need me for something?" I ask.

"No! I just wanted to know if you wanted to come with Me, Kagura, and Touru shopping this weekend."

I smile and nod. "All right!"

The president walks over to me. "Do you mind coming with me after school today?"

Is it okay that I'm feeling a little bit popular right now?

"Of course." I smile at him now, and he only returns a sad smile before going back to what he was doing.

So later I walk with him, he ends up taking me to what he says is the Souma Main House.

"What are we doing here, president?" I ask him.

He hesitates. "How do you feel about yesterday?"

"It was probably the best day of my life." I say, honestly. "Why?"

"Then… I'm sorry, Machi." He walks ahead. "Please come with me."

"President! What's going on?" He wouldn't… now I know why Blondie acted the way he did…

"Akito doesn't trust you." He says. "He said that this was the only option."

"Akito? Who's that? Why does it matter what he says?"

"Because he'll hurt you. All of my cousins will tell you the same thing. Machi, I'm sorry. But this is the only way to keep you safe." He pauses, then adds, "We're going to erase your memories."

"So you're going to make me forget yesterday?"

"I wish it worked like that. But Hatori will only erase memories of a person. I'm going to ask him to erase your memories of me."

"But, President-!" He wouldn't do that! That isn't fair! All of my most precious memories… they're with the president. Why would he… How could he…?

"I'm sorry, Machi. I really don't want to do it either." We stop walking at a door. He knocks on it and a really tall man with long bangs answers it.

"Hello, Yuki. I'm assuming that this is Kuragi-san?"

I stare. "And you must be Hatori-san." I bow slightly. "It's 'nice to meet you', I guess."

"So you're aware of what's going on. Please come inside, there's someone waiting for you."

"I told him not to come." The president says, walking in. I follow him.

On one of the couches, Blondie's sitting there drinking hot chocolate from what it looks like. He can be such a child sometimes. "Machi-san!"

"We've come to an agreement on what's going on." Hatori-san says.

"And what would that be?" The president asks.

"Instead of me erasing all of her memories with you, Yuki… Momiji offered to erase her memories of him."

"WHAT?!" me and the president ring out together.

"Momiji…thank you." The president looks a little bit relieved.

"I told you that this was all my fault. I'll take responsibility." He looks at me and gives me what's obviously a forced smile. "Besides, I only knew you for a day, right? You aren't going to forget too much."

That's a lie.

"So, I'm about to perform the erasure." Hatori-san tells them. "Anything you guys want to say?"

"I told you it was depressing, Machi-san."

"I still don't get it."

"I think I'm destined to be alone." He laughs hollowly. "When I finally make a really nice friend, she won't even remember me."

"I'm sorry." I manage to say. Why do I feel like there are tears in my eyes?

"It isn't your fault."

It is my fault! If I didn't run into Momiji on purpose to keep from being embarrassed, none of this would have happened.

Please, I'm sorry. Don't let him do this to me…I can't forget that day. Everything was changing for the better for me. I just can't forget! I don't want to…

Will I forget how close to everyone I grew? All the people I met? All the feelings I experienced yesterday?

Will I forget how I was able to smile so brightly?

"Please…don't…" I say quietly. I close my eyes and feel the tears roll down my cheeks.

"All right you guys, let's end this quickly." I hear Hatori-san's voice get closer and something touch my forehead.

"I'm so sorry…Momiji…Yu…ki…"

These memories… were supposed to last forever. They were supposed to be my most precious memories, to keep with me for the rest of my life!

But instead they ended up like the fireworks, illuminating the light sky with their brilliant colors…until they faded away. Gone… and never to come back.


	13. Epilogue

I don't own anything in here….

Sorry in advance for the length…. XP

* * *

Graduation is almost here. Both Kakeru and the president are going to be leaving this year. While I'm really happy that Kakeru is leaving, I don't think I want the president to leave just yet.

I went to a graduation party with the pair of them, and maybe 20 other people, to Disneyland. But that was pretty uneventful. I didn't talk to anybody new and I just stayed in my little box the whole day. It's not like I expected anything different.

"Kuragi! Pay attention!" It's a bad habit to zone out in class.

I sit up straighter and start to listen to the lecture. Why is the blonde at the front staring at me? When he sees me looking he turns away quickly. What's his deal?

Anyway, that kid looks kinda familiar. I'm pretty sure he went to Disneyland with everyone, but I can't be sure.

At the end of class I walk to the student council room. I'm jumped by the annoying one in a hug.

"So can you still come?!"

That's right, she asked me to go shopping with her and her friends.

"Um… I'm not so sure anymore-" I start to say.

"Awwwww!! But we were becoming so close the other day! What happened?"

We….were?

"Kimi! Um…Machi hit her head yesterday when we were walking together. She can't remember a lot of what happened at Disneyland." The president butts in.

I… did?

"Oh… would you like to come anyways?"

"I'll tell you later." I brush her off by saying I have to take some paperwork to one of the teachers.

"Hurry back to Kimi, Machi!" she yells after me.

So I walk down the hall by myself, walking as close to the windows as I possibly can so I can look outside. The world is as bright as it always is, while I continue to be the dull, same Machi Kuragi.

"It's depressing." I say out loud, to nobody in particular. The hallway is empty after all.

"What is?" somebody asks me. I'm going to pretend it's the voice in my head since I can't see anybody.

"The world is." I answer simply.

"That's a bit harsh, isn't it?"

"Not the world in general… it's just… the place that people take in it." I admit.

"Pretty philosophical, aren't you?" the voice laughs. Such a kind laugh. I can tell for sure that it's a boy. He has a very comforting voice.

"When you're so alone that you're talking to yourself you think a lot."

"There's nothing wrong with talking to yourself."

Other than the fact that people think that you're crazy?

"Well thank you then." I finally start walking again towards the teacher's room and I drop the papers off.

"Kuragi-san, wait." The teacher stops me.

"You left this on your desk when you left class." He hands me a piece of paper.

I stare at it for a moment before I can process what it is. It's actually a picture, on a ride at Disneyland.

"The Tower of Terror." I read.

"So you went with the Souma pair from our class?" he asks me.

"Did I?"

He stares at me like I said something wrong. "Aren't you sitting next to Momiji-kun?" He points to me and the Blondie from class that was staring at me.

I'm smiling in this picture. Really brightly… and doing the peace sign. What's wrong with me?

"Um… thanks for giving me this, sensei." I go to leave again.

I can see everybody who went to the party in this picture. Everybody's happy looking and smiling from what I can see, even Sakuragi-san. The "me" in this picture is too. That doesn't even make sense… This picture is too perfect.

This picture is too perfect…

I stare at it one last time before I grab it by the middle and start to pull down with my right hand.

"Machi, stop!" I look up, startled. The president is standing there, looking completely flustered. "I was wondering what was taking you so long!" he walks over and takes the picture from me.

"What that photoshopped?" I ask him, as he stares at it.

"Why do you ask that?"

As if it isn't obvious. "Because, I've never smiled like this in my life!" I yell out, completely angry that he doesn't see it.

"Machi… things are complicated." He brushes it off.

"I hit my head and don't remember Disneyland. That isn't fair!"

"What-?"  
"Why am I smiling? I look so happy in that picture! And I can't even remember WHY?!" I've never been so mad before. He's standing there looking calm. There isn't anything wrong with his memories, are there?!

"Machi-san. Don't cry." The voice inside my head tells me.

"I'm not crying!"

"Yeah, you are." The voice and the president say at the same time.

The president wipes a tear from my eye. "I know its painful now, Machi. But really, everything's fine. You'll get your memories back one day, I promise you. For now, you know that you can smile. And isn't that enough?"

I guess that makes sense. Just to know that I was able to smile like this, gives me hope that I'll be able to do it again. I try to smile at him. "All right, president."

"Now let's get back to the student council room." The president takes my hand. "Kimi's throwing a fit waiting for you to get back."

"I see…"

We walk back to the room, hand in hand. He probably just didn't want me to try and run away. But I start to blush a little bit anyway.

"MACHI!!!" the annoying one jumps me in a hug again. "How dare you keep me waiting?"

"I'm sorry." I say quietly.

"So are you going to go with us?"

That question is so difficult. It really shouldn't be, but I honestly can't help it all that much, there's just so much I don't get yet. Yesterday and the day before… they're such a blur. I remember going home, but not going inside to go to bed. What did I do that night?

"Machi?" I look up and the entire student council is looking at me.

"Let her sleep on it, Kimi." Kakeru tells her, patting her head. "Machi, call Kimi later, okay?"

I nod, that's a much better idea. "Sorry…Toudou-san."

"So yesterday I'm Kimi and now I'm Toudou? We're friends, right? Call me Kimi!"

"Um… Kimi-san. I'll call you later, okay?" I give her my best attempt at a smile. "I have to go." I leave for home.

While I'm walking out, there's that blonde kid from my class. He's sitting alone at one of the planters.

I pass him slowly, and decide that he looks lonely. If there's something that catches my attention, it's lonely people.

"Are you okay?" I ask him.

"I'm fine, thank you." He smiles at me. His voice is very familiar.

"All right… are you looking for someone?"

"Actually, yeah. The student council president, he's my cousin."

"I see." I can see the resemblance. They're both rather handsome. The president is handsome in a 'princely' way… while this blonde kid is handsome in a totally different way that I can't explain.

"Did you enjoy Disneyland?" he asks out of the blue.

"I don't remember it, actually." I say casually, like there's nothing wrong with that. Like it was the most normal thing in the whole world.

"That kinda sucks, I had a great time."

"That's good."

"I made a new friend. But she's gone now."

"What happened?"

"She… 'moved away', I guess you can say."

"I'm sorry about that." He looks really upset by that. For some reason I'm feeling upset by that too. It must be his aura. "You'll make other friends."

"I hope so. She was really different, but in a good way."

"Everybody's different." I point out.

"Good point. It sucks I only knew her for a day. I'd very much like to talk to her again."

"You'll get your chance to. If she just moved away, then she'll come back or you can go visit her, right?"

"If only it were that easy. I feel really guilty too."

"For what?" I feel like I'm his therapist.

"She liked one of my cousins, it was really obvious. But I kinda liked her too, y'know?"

"Even though you knew her for a day?"

"There was just something about her. She was so distant, and to see her become so open in a matter of hours. It was really cool! You know what I mean?"

"I guess so….?"

"Sorry, it's a lot to throw onto a stranger." He looks really apologetic.

"Don't worry about it. Listening is about the only thing I'm good at."

He laughs. Such a kind laugh… "Thanks. I guess I'll see you in class, Machi-san." He gets up and walks toward the student council room.

That was a very random conversation.

~that weekend~

"Um… Kimi-san….I'd very much like to go shopping with you."

And that was how my phone call with Kimi-san went. I said about 10 words and then she screams in my ear for 3 minutes about how excited she is to go to the mall with her friends. I won't hide it, I'm rather interested in how this will turn out.

What with the talks with the president and that random blonde kid from my class, yesterday was a rollercoaster ride. Not to mention that blonde kid knew my name and I didn't even tell it to him… well I did go to Disneyland with him, but I was under the impression I was under family name relations with everyone.

"MACHI!!!!" I get glomped by Kimi-san and a really pretty girl. I'm pretty sure that she's one of the president's cousin's.

"I'm so happy that you could make it!" the girl says.

"Kimi and Kagura and Touru were so worried you weren't going to come!"

"Thank you very much for inviting me." I say quietly.

"Of course! We had so much fun at Disneyland that it only seemed natural-"

"Touru, Machi doesn't remember Disneyland, don't you remember?"

Did my condition make it that far?

"I'm so sorry!! Please forgive me if I offended you!!" she goes into a fit of apologies.

I laugh. "No, don't worry about it."

Did I just laugh?!

"Okay, thank you…"

We start to walk around the mall. It isn't as bad as I thought it would be, going shopping with them. It's actually really nice. They really aren't judging me.

"Let's go look at pet store!!" Kimi-san suggests and we all go inside.

They go and look at the puppies, while I stop at the small rabbit pen. They're all so cute.

"Do you like rabbits?" the storeowner asks me.

"Um… yeah. They're really cute."

"They're all babies." He tells me with a smile. "You can hold one if you want to."

"Thank you!!" I pick one up, a small gray one with white spots. It's so soft…

"That one's a boy."

I want to buy it very badly.

"Are you getting a rabbit, Machi?" Kimi-san asks me.

"Um…" Although I really want one, I doubt my parents will let me have it.

"How about I show you one of my favorite stores?" Touru-san offers, taking us to a small toy store. She leads us to the stuffed toys section.

"It seemed like you were thinking you couldn't get a real bunny, so maybe you can get a stuffed toy for now, instead?"

Touru-san is so weird, but it does make sense. "Thank you." I look through them, and one catches my eye.

"Um… Machi… I think that one's a defect." Kagura-san says.

There is no such thing as blonde rabbit.

"Yeah… but I really want this one." I really like this, for some reason. The worker even gives me a small discount for the odd color.

"Thank you very much." I tell Touru-san. "It means a lot to me." The fact that they all want to hang out with me, and spend the day with me. It makes me feel special.

"We're friends, right?" Kimi-san says.

"Even if you can't remember what happened at Disneyland, that doesn't change anything." Touru-san gives me a small smile.

"You're right." I give them my best smile back and hug the small stuffed yellow rabbit to me.

That day at Disneyland, I can't remember very much of it. The whole day was practically a blur to me. But that doesn't matter. I made friends, and created these bonds with them that lasted even though I don't remember talking to them in the first place.

Even if the memories faded, the bonds didn't fade. They're still my friends. And there's the hope in this whole situation.

I feel like there's a hole in me, a piece missing from my being. But one day I'll remember. I'll fill the hole, and I'll make more bonds with people. I can make more friends, and I don't have to live in that box anymore, stuck on the inside while the rest of the world is out.

With people like the Yuki and Kimi and Kakeru and Kagura and Touru…. It's physically impossible to be disconnected from the world.

That's really all there is to it, huh?

Such a corny thing to say. "Even without memories, you're still the same person." It seems that the president is rubbing off on me.

Sighing, I leave my small bubble for the time being, and enjoy my first time at the mall with my friends.

"So you bought a stuffed rabbit?" the president asks me the next day at school.

"Um… yeah." He stayed after to help me clean the student council room. The bunny was sitting on the table, watching us clean.

"Why the yellow one?"

"It was calling out to me…."

He laughs. "I see. Probably because it was the one with the odd color."

I smile with him. "That's true." We finish up and leave the classroom together, he insists on walking me home.

"Are you feeling better about Disneyland?" he asks me carefully.

"Actually I am." And it's the truth.

"That's great!" He smiles brightly. "You'll get your memories back one day, right?"

Was it me or did his smile falter slightly when he said that?

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter anymore." I'm actually firm in saying this. "Even without my memories, I still made friends. So that's what matters, right?"

We stop walking, amazingly its right in front of my house.

"Wow… that's a great way of thinking about it."

"Yeah… even though there's people I don't remember meeting, the next time I'll say both 'nice to meet you' and 'its been a long time'."

He laughs really hard at that one. "You're a lot brighter, Machi. It's good to see."

"Thank you." I can't help but smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"All right. Mata Ashita." He turns and leaves.

I sit on my porch for a little while after he's gone. I stare at the sky while absentmindedly petting the bunny.

Maybe tomorrow I'll talk to the Souma pair in my class. The weird quiet guy, and that really weird Blondie who sits near the front. They both seem really nice.

And maybe I can go to the mall with Kimi and Kagura and Touru again.

Smiling to myself, I walk inside my house, and shut the door.

* * *

Wow…. That was really really long.

There were at least 3 mini arcs in there!! O.o

Okay!! Thank you so so so so so much for sticking with me.

And for waiting so patiently for the last chapters to come out, I've been so busy with band and with multiple advanced placement classes to update in a while….

I haven't uploaded a video on youtube in a while either come to think of it.

Some notes in this epilogue, just to make the understanding a little better.

Mata ashita-- I'll see you tomorrow

"nice to meet you" -Hajimemashite

"it's been a long time"- Osashiburi

Both are used as the standard greeting for when you meet somebody or for when you meet with someone again for the first time in a while. Machi's trying to be funny by saying both, because you're not really supposed to in the same greeting to the same person.

The voice that Machi hears when she's alone is Momiji [obviously] sitting under the window waiting for Yuki to leave student council. He only leaves after he hears Machi and Yuki have a little fluffy moment. He goes to wait for Yuki at the planter and that's about it.

I feel so guilty, but I decided to have Momiji have feelings for Machi. The fact that Machi was so interested in the blonde bunny might suggest something else too. XP

I actually wasn't sure of this couple until I had them talk on the train together in like the second chapter. Then I realized how cute they might actually be together o.O. I'm so horrible. I'm terribly inconsistent.

And yes, Touru planned on taking Machi there so that Machi could find the blonde bunny. Momiji made it for Machi when he heard that they were gonna go to the mall. He wanted to have Machi to have SOMETHING to "remember" him by, he does have feelings for her after all…

I also had to end with the Yuki walking Machi home and her saying something corny and thinking immediately of Yuki, cuz that's really who he is. The guy who makes the corny things sound cool. [Much like the guy that I'm in love with XP]

Sorry . I couldn't think of another way to end it. It would have made the last chapter mean nothing had I ended it with Machi getting her memory back. Instead I chose to have her opening up slowly, and intending to talk to Haru and Momiji and wanting to leave her box.

Sorry again, if you didn't enjoy the ending…. Writing the ending to my first story was actually really really hard.

Thank you soooooooooooooooo much!!!

It really means a lot that you stuck through with me.

I love you all!!! *heart**heart*

Until we meet again!! *hugs*

Please review??


End file.
